Kazemaru, ¿Eres una Maid?
by Shitto-san
Summary: Por cuestiones economicas, Kazemaru se ve obligado a buscar trabajo, ¿Quien creería que terminaría siendo una Maid? Capitulo 6.—"Se descubrió el secreto de Shinobu ¿Como reaccionara ante esto Kazemaru? Goenji comienza a investigar su pasado... ¿Quien es ese hombre misterioso?"
1. Buscando trabajo ¿Crees que soy linda?

**Este es mi nuevo fic. Espero que te guste. **

**Sora: Te lo repito… yo debería aparecer… ¡tendrías muchos fans! X3**

**Haru: Si claro, primero has que me pertenezca Inazuma Eleven ¬¬#**

**¿?: Imposible, le pertenece a Level–5 ^.^**

**Haru/Sora: ¡Mio! O.O**

**Mio: Hola ^.^**

**Sora: ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Mio: ¡Oh! Una arañita verde *la aplasta* ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE ARAÑITA! ^.^**

**Sora: Tan linda como siempre… ¬_¬U**

**Haru: Bueno, como dijo Mio:**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level–5, me pertenecerá cuando agregue a Sora a mi historia –.–**

**Sora: si me agregaras, ya seria tuyo ¬3¬**

**Haru: Cállate ¬¬#**

**Mio: ¡Comienza el capitulo! x3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kazemaru, ¿Eres una Maid?<strong>_

**...**

** Encontrando trabajo ¿Crees que soy linda?**

* * *

><p><strong>Kazemaru POV<strong>

– ¡¿Te iras del equipo un tiempo? – exclamaron todo el equipo

– Pero, ¿Por qué?– preguntó Haruna

– Etto… Porque… – murmure nervioso

¿Cómo no estarlo?

No sé cómo explicarles.

No quiero que se involucren en esto…

Si se los digo, Endou y los otros trataran de ayudarme.

Eso no es lo que quiero.

Además le prometí que no hablaría sobre lo de ayer…

_~~FLASH BACK~~_

–_Ya llegue – aviso mi madre entrando a la casa_

– _Bienvenida – salude con un beso en la mejilla – Te preparare la bañera…_

– _Espera – me agarro de la mano – Ichirouta debemos hablar_

– _¿Qué pasa, mama? – Pregunte interesado – ¿Paso algo malo en el trabajo?_

– _Ichirouta… Tu… – Se desprendió en el suelo_

– _¡Mamá! – exclamé, la levante del suelo (es muy liviana) y la lleve hasta su habitación_

– _Ichirouta… –abrió un poco los ojos – Dejare mi trabajo en el supermercado…_

– _¿Qué? ¿Te despidieron?_

– _No, pero desde que tu padre nos dejo, aunque trabaje duro, el dinero no aumentara, trabajare en un lugar donde me paguen más… pero tendré que venir cada 3 semanas…En ese tiempo… necesito que tu trabajes…_

– _P–Pero mamá…_

– _Entiende por favor, Ichirouta…no tenemos opción…_

_Sin más que decir, me dirigí a mi habitación_

_~~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~~_

Es verdad.

Hace unos 6 meses fue el FFI, pero al pasar 2 meses mi padre se fue de la casa repentinamente.

Bueno, no repentinamente. Ya hace años, mis padres discutían mucho. Pero parece que mi padre se harto y nos abandono.

Todo ese tiempo mi madre consiguió un trabajo en el aeropuerto y se convirtió en azafata. Cada 3 semanas vuelve a la casa para quedarse una semana, compra algo de comida y luego se va.

La casa se siente muy sola sin nadie más. Solo estoy yo y mi gato Sorata. **(N/A: Lo sé, tiene el mismo nombre que el gato de Takano de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, es que me gusto :3)**

Pero en este caso, mamá es la única que trabaja y no puedo poner a Sorata a trabajar… aunque…

¡No pienses en estupideces!

– ¿Qué pasa, Kazemaru? – pregunto Endou

– N–Nada, el caso es que dejare el equipo al menos por dos meses – concluí dándoles la espalda

– No me digas que… ¿Acaso te volvieron a ofrecer entrar a otro equipo? – pregunto alarmado Kabeyama.

– ¡Claro que no! Me refiero, dejare el futbol por un tiempo… – conteste sinceramente

– Volverás al equipo de atletismo – pregunto Handa, negué levemente – Entonces, ¿Qué?

– Tengo… unos problemas familiares…

– ¿Acaso tu madre no te deja quedarte en el equipo? – pregunto Goenji

– Emm… S–Si… es eso… – conteste nervioso bajando la cabeza, siempre lo hago cuando miento, al parecer el único que se dio cuenta de mi actuación fue Goenji.

– ¿Pero qué…? ¡No podemos dejar que eso pase! ¡Hablare con ella ahora mismo! – grito Endou comenzando a caminar

¿¡Qué? ¡Si pasa eso el sabrá que era mentira!

– Espera, Endou –Goenji lo agarro del brazo – Creo que podemos dejar que Kazemaru se encargue de eso.

Gracias Goenji

– Además, Kazemaru dijo que solo será un tiempo ¿verdad? – pregunto Kidou y yo asentí

Endou se acerco hasta quedar al frente mío.

– Estaremos esperando por ti – sonrió mostrándome su mano

– Endou… – dimos un apretón de manos – ¡Solo esperen!

– Bueno, por ahora sigamos con el entrenamiento – sugirió Kidou

– ¡Sí! Exclamamos todos

* * *

><p>Ya había terminado el entrenamiento<p>

Voy a extrañar al equipo…

En especial a…

– ¡Kazemaru! – Me llamo alguien desde atrás

– ¡Goenji! ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte al mencionado

– Quiero saber la verdadera razón - me miro con el ceño fruncido

Mierda, se dio cuenta

– ¿L-la verdadera razón de que? – conteste nervioso

– Te conozco bien, dime la verdad

– No necesitas saberlo

– Si necesito

– Que no

– Que si

– Que no

– Que si

–Que no

–Que si

– Que no

– Que no – respondio el.

– Que si – respondí

¡Mierda, siempre pierdo!

– Gane – Suspire derrotado – Ahora me tendrás que decir que es lo que pasa

Supongo que no hará nada malo decir al menos a una sola persona….

– Vamos a una banca, esto tardara un rato – avise dirigiéndome a la banca más cercana.

**10 minutos después…**

– Por esa razón tengo que dejar el equipo…

– Ya veo… –murmuro mirando la nada

– Bueno, si no te importa, puedo ayudarte a buscar trabajo

– ¿Enserio?

– Umm, Yuka está en sus clases de karate, así que estoy libre – lo mire confundido – No preguntes.

– No planeaba hacerlo – respondí levantándome

– Primero busquemos un periódico – se levanto y comenzó a caminar

– ¡Umm! – corrí hasta alcanzarlo

Después de todo, ¿Qué tan difícil es encontrar un trabajo?

* * *

><p><strong>Dos horas después…<strong>

Ok. No es tan fácil como creí.

– Oh, ya son las siete – aviso mirando su reloj – Mierda tenía que estar a las 8 en casa para la cena….

– No te preocupes, puedo seguir yo solo.

– ¿Seguro? – pregunto preocupado

– Estaré bien – avise empujándolo – ¡Corre, si vas metro puedes llegar a tiempo!

Salió corriendo llegando a tiempo hasta adentro del tren.

Volví a arriba dispuesto a seguir buscando trabajo

Realmente, no sé cómo le explicare a Mama que no conseguí trabajo

Lo mejor será que regrese a casa…

Veamos… el metro que pasaba por mi casa salía a las 7: 30 y son…

¡¿7:29?¡ ¡Mierda!

Baje corriendo por las escaleras. La puerta aun seguía abierta

– ¡Esperen! – grite alcanzando la puerta

**¡GOLPE!**

Ouch, ouch, ouch…

Eso me dolió.

Y lo peor la puerta se cerró…

Bueno, no puede pasar nada peor…

De repente, se suelta mi cabello.

Si, en efecto, puede empeorar.

Suspire resignado mientras me dirigía a una banca cercana.

Este fue mi peor día

Primero: Tengo que dejar el equipo de futbol

Segundo: No encuentro trabajo

Tercero: Pierdo el metro de regreso a casa

Cuarto: Mi cabello se suelta.

No puedo regresar casa así, no puedo mirar a mi mama así. Soy una vergüenza…

– Hey… – me llamo una voz desde atrás – ¿Necesitas trabajo?

Al voltear, vi a una chica de pelo azul oscuro, un poco más alta que yo, podría suponer que tenía unos 21.

– ¿Perdón? – pregunte confundido

– Dije, ¿Necesitas trabajo? – pregunto de nuevo

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Por el periódico que llevas con un muchas "X" – respondió señalando lo que yo tenía en la mano

– Oh, sí – baje un poco la cabeza – No puedo encontrar un buen trabajo y si no vuelvo a casa con uno, mi madre estará decepcionada

–Ya veo… – me agarro del brazo – Ven conmigo

– ¿Eh? – murmure pero ya estaba siendo "secuestrado"

Llegamos a un callejón oscuro

Espera, no me digas que ella… ¡Pero aun soy virgen!

¡No! ¡Quería hacerlo con alguien especial!

No estoy preparado ni física ni mentalmente

Abrió una puerta

– ¡No! ¡No lo quiero hacerlo!¡Por favor déjeme! – cerré los ojos esperando lo inevitable

Como no pasaba nada, abrí un poco los ojos. Estaba en una cocina

– ¿Estás bien? – Me puso su mano en la frente – Te vez pálida…

¿Pálida? Nah, debí haber escuchado mal.

– Ven – me llamo – Siéntate, te preparare un chocolate caliente.

Es muy amable, aunque no me conoce.

– G-Gracias…

– Y dime, ¿por qué estas buscando trabajo? – Me trajo el café caliente

– Bueno, hace 4 meses mi padre nos abandono, mi madre siguió trabajando, además que yo use mis ahorros de vida – tome un sorbo de café – Aunque ya llegamos al punto en que no tenemos más dinero – Tome otro sorbo – Mi mamá trabajare de azafata, regresaría cada 3 semanas, mientras que yo buscaría un trabajo para mantenerme ese tiempo.

–Ya veo… Lo siento por preguntar – respondió lamentándose

– No te preocupes – deje mi taza vacía encima de la mesa – Dígame ¿de qué se trata el trabajo?

–Bueno, veras… –De repente se abre una puerta

De esa puerta salió una mujer, no menos de 20 años cabello castaño y ojos marrones, a decir verdad me parecía linda, pero lo que más me extraño fue su vestimenta.

Consistía en un traje de… Maid…

– Gerente, me voy primero – hablo la castaña refiriéndose a la chica que me trajo aquí – Le pedí a Subaru que tomara mi turno.

– Buenas Noches – se despidió la peli azul

La castaña salió por la puerta por la que yo entre.

– D-Disculpe – me miro curiosa la peli azul – ¿Por qué ella traía un traje de Maid?

– Ah, No te lo dije – ahora yo la mire confuso – Ven conmigo.

Todo el tiempo me lleva a alguna parte. Debo tener cuidado, creo que me pueden engañar fácilmente.

Me agarro de la mano y jalo en dirección a una puerta. La abrió un poquito así poder ver el interior de la habitación.

No lo creo… Esto es…

– Te presente el… ¡_Café Latte_! –exclamo ella

Un café de Maids…

Se puede notar con solo verlo.

Las chicas lindas con traje de sirvientas, tratando ser amables con los clientes (o como yo llamaría pervertidos) con la cara sonrojada. Ya había venido a un café de maids antes (no se confundan, fue para investigar sobre la Academia de Otakus), pero este no se parece en nada.

– Bien, ¿Quieres el trabajo? – pregunto la peli azul sacándome de mi trance

– ¡¿Perdón? – pregunto alarmado

– Sí, Creo que aunque seas joven, eres muy linda, eso podría traer más clientela –respondió con una sonrisa

¿Linda?

– Perdón, ¿Dijiste que soy linda? – Asintió – Linda… ¿Cómo le dicen a las chicas?

– Si, que raro, siendo tan bonita pensé que ya te habrían dicho así

No me digas que…

¡¿ELLA PIENSA QUE SOY UNA CHICA?

Bueno, se que otras veces me han confundido con una chica, ¡¿Pero al punto de ofrecerme un trabajo de Maid?

– Disculpa, creo que esto es una confusión – me miro confusa – Yo en realidad soy…

_¡Espera, espera!_

¿Quién eres?

_Soy tu conciencia._

La conciencia no existe, eso es algo que los directores de animes dicen para hacer reír a los niños, además…

_¡Olvídalo! Soy tu conciencia y punto. Escúchame, ¿No entiendes lo que está pasando ahora?_

¿Una completa extraña me esta ofreciendo un trabajo de Maid porque piensa que soy una chica, tal vez?

_Error. Borra todo y solo quédate con "me está ofreciendo trabajo"._

¿Y qué hay con eso?

_¿No le entiendes? ¡Te está ofreciendo trabajo! _

¿No escuchaste? ¡Ella piensa que soy una chica!

_Eso no importa. ¡Por fin podrás usar esta cara de niña como una bendición!_

Pero…

_Piénsalo, tal vez sea tu única oportunidad de conseguir trabajo._

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – me saco de mi trance – ¿Estás ahí?

– Yo… ¡acepto! – exclame decidido

– Genial – exclamo feliz – Pero, aun no se tu nombre.

– Kaze… – _¡Piensa!¡No puedes dar tu nombre verdadero! – _Ichikawa Kazeki** (N/A: Estoy cambiando Nombre– Apellido)**

– Eh… Nunca había escuchado ese nombre…

– E-Es que… – ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – ¡mis padres me querían poner un nombre único!

– Ya veo, eso es una buena idea – murmuro con una sonrisa – Desde hoy, en el café, serás conocida como… ¡Kaze–chan!

– K-Kaze-chan… – susurre algo inseguro.

– Vamos, te llevare a tu casa – me llamo saliendo por la puerta

Lo repito, no debo confiar tanto en la gente.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya cerca de mi casa…<strong>

– Es aquí – avise bajando del auto

– Por cierto soy la gerente, Satsuki.

– ¡Prometo no llegar tarde, Satsuki–san!

– ¡Es es el espíritu! – Exclamó sonriendo – Hasta mañana.

– Adiós – me di la vuelta.

_¿Vez? ¿Qué te dije? Todo salió bien._

Supongo que tenías razón

– ¡Ah! ¡Kaze–chan! – Voltee – ¡Llega temprano para probarte tu uniforme!

_Ups… Tal vez olvide ese pequeño detalle…_

…

_Supongo que ya me voy…_

En que…

_¿?_

– ¡EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO! – grite a todo pulmón

Mañana será un largo día…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo<strong>

**Sora: Sigo preguntándome… ¿Por qué viniste aquí, Mio?**

**Mio: Quien sabe ^.^**

**Sora: ¿No habrás venido a robarme la popularidad, verdad? ¡Porque eso es imposible! NYAJAJAJAJA xD**

**Haru: Por alguna razón… Me recuerda a Black ****Star**** de Soul Eater -.-U**

**Mio: Ciertamente ^. ^**

**Próximo Capitulo:**

**Primer día ¿Descubierto? ¡Tengo que usar falda!**

**URGENTE!**

**PARA LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC "El Rumor de Midori–kun en Raimon"**

**Quién debería ser el rival de Midori: ¿El original o un Personaje de IE?**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
>Review<br>▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬


	2. Primer dia ¡Tengo que usar falda!

**Agradezco mucho los reviews que recibí.**

**Espero que esta vez sean más.**

**Mio: No te preocupes, hoy seguro tendrás suerte ^.^**

**Haru: ¿Eh? ¿Sora no viene hoy?**

**Mio: Umm, tenía un compromiso importante**

**Haru: ¡POR FIN! *o* *suena mi celular* ¿Alo?**

_**Sora: ¿CREISTE QUE TE LIBRARIAS DE TU DIOS TAN FACILMENTE? NYAJAJAJAJAJA xD**_

**Haru: No… Tú otra vez, ¿Qué quieres?**

_**Sora: Primero, llamo para que metas a tu dios en tu historia Xd**_

**Haru: Claro que meteré a Dios, pero no eres tú :P**

_**Sora: Segundo, llamo para decirte que Inazuma Eleven no te pertenece, le pertenece a Level–5, si fuera así, tu– *Cuelgo el teléfono***_

**Haru: *Con un aura negra* ¡Mio! ¡Pon el capítulo de una maldita vez! ¬¬#**

**Mio: ¡S–Si! O.O ¡Disfrútenlo! ^.^U**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kazemaru, ¿Eres una Maid?<strong>_

**...**

****Capitulo 2: Primer día. Recuerdos ¿Descubierto? ¡Tengo que usar falda!****

* * *

><p><strong>Kazemaru POV<strong>

PIII… PIII…

Maldita sea…

PIII…PIII…

¿No te puedes callar?

PIII…PIII

– ¡QUE TE CALLES! – Grite lanzando el despertador contra la pared, destrozándolo.

– ¡NYA! **(Traducción: ¡AHH!) **– Exclamo Sorata cayéndose de la cama.

– Ah, lo siento, Sorata – me disculpe ya tranquilo.

– Nya **(Traducción: Este es el quinto que destrozas) **– maulló Sorata saliendo de mi habitación.

Ahh… Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo… mi primer día como una "chica"… o mejor dicho una "Maid"

Volteo la mirada hacia cierto poster pegado a la habitación.

"Futbol Frontier Internacional"

Ah, ya lo recuerdo…

~~_FLASH BACK~~_

– _Estoy en casa… – murmure aunque no haya nadie en casa_

– _Nya! __**(Traducción: ¡Bienvenido!) **__– se acerco Sorata._

– _Estoy de vuelta, Sorata – lo acaricie y mire hacia la puerta – Pasen no sean tímidos_

– _Con permiso… – susurraron Endou y Goenji entrando a mi casa._

_Reí. Es realmente extraño verlos tímidos, aunque se ven muy monos._

– _¿Tus padres no están en casa? – pregunto Goenji observado la soledad en la casa._

– _Umm, ellos trabajan todo el día – conteste tomando a Sorata del suelo – Siempre que llego a casa me quedo escuchando música con Sorata._

– _Lo siento – se disculpo_

– _No te preocupes, me gusta quedarme solo con Sorata – lo acaricie_

– _Nya __**(Traducción: Me gusta estar con Ichi-chan) – **__maulló feliz_

–_Que gato mas mono –se acerco para acariciarlo, pero esté lo rasguño_

– _¡Auch! – exclamo adolorido Endou_

– _¡Lo siento mucho! – Me disculpe – Sorata, eso no se hace._

– _Nya __**(Traducción: ¡Solo me puede tocar Ichi-chan!)**_

– _Creo que tengo vendas en mi habitación, vengan – avise subiendo las escaleras_

– _O–Ok… – susurraron los dos_

– _Esta es mi habitación – demostré abriendo la puerta_

– _¡OHH! – Exclamo Endou _

–_Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor – agrego Goenji con la misma expresión de sorpresa que Endou – Si que es mona…_

–_Basta, no todo lo que tengo es mono–exigí avergonzado con un leve sonrojo_

_Nos sentamos en la cama y Goenji se quedo mirando la puerta._

– _¿Sucede algo? – pregunte _

– _Ven, ven – se agacho y yo lo mire confundido – No tengas miedo…._

_Se abre despacio la puerta y entra Sorata._

– _No te asustes, no te hare daño… – susurro haciendo que Sorata se acercara_

– _Nya… __**(Traducción: Tiene un lindo aroma) –**__ se acerco y Goenji lo agarra cuidadosamente._

– _Increíble – susurre impresionado –Es la primera vez que se deja cargar por alguien que no sea y._

– _¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Endou_

– _Un día yo caminaba de regreso de la escuela y comenzó a segarme – explique mirando a Sorata –Siempre que venía de la escuela me seguía…_

– _¿Y qué paso? – pregunto Goenji interrumpiéndome_

– _Un día de lluvia, yo estaba regresando y aunque lloviera el me seguía. De repente, yo pase el semáforo, el aun no había pasado y se acerca un camión – me miraron sorprendidos – Tranquilos, yo corrí y lo salve antes de que fuera arrollado y desde entonces, lo lleve a mi casa para cuidarlo._

– _¿Y porque "Sorata"?_

– _Al salvarlo, la lluvia se fue y salió un cielo azul._

– _Ya ve, ¿Qué lo habrá atraído ti? – se pregunto mirando a Sorata._

– _Nya __**(Traducción: Me gusto la esencia de Ichi–chan)**_

– _Sera un misterio…– fijo su vista en Endou, el cual miraba la pared que estaba pegada a mi cama – ¿Qué miras, Endou?_

– _Esa pared se ve vacía… ¡Tengo una idea! – exclamo corriendo por su mochila, sacando un tubo de papel._

– _¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Goenji confundido igual que yo._

– _¡TA–DA! _

_Era un poster del "FFI"_

– _¡Eso hará más decoración! – Exclamo feliz, casi llorando – ¡Nosotros llegaremos ahí!_

– _Cuanto entusiasmo… – susurro mirándolo Goenji – Seguro a las chicas les pareces mono, por eso tienes tantas fans…_

– _¿Mono yo? – Pregunto confundido – Yo creo que Kazemaru es el más mono._

_Al escuchar eso, me sonroje._

– _Yo creo que tu eres más mono…– musite pero parece que Goenji se percato de lo que dije._

– _¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Endou_

–_Etto… – susurre nervioso buscando una escusa_

– _¡Endou, tu mano! – exclamo Goenji_

_Fijamos nuestra vista a la mano de Endou. Efectivamente, está estaba sangrando._

– _¡Mi mano! – Grito espantado_

– _¡Idiota! ¡Cómo no te diste cuenta! –Pregunto Goenji_

– _Me distraje por el momento… – lloriqueo de dolor_

_~~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~~_

Es verdad. Estoy enamorado de Endou Mamoru.

Sé que mi amor no será correspondido. Primero, los dos somos hombres. Segundo, tiene demasiados "pretendientes" como para que se fije en mi.

Lo mejor será que me olvide de él. Tengo otras cosas en que pensar. Como…

7:30. Mejor ya me voy levantando.

Listo. Pelo sujetado, chaqueta de la escuela, mis converse, celular, libros (que mal…), estomago lleno, creo que ya está todo. Justo cuando alcanzaba la puerta.

– ¡Nya! – Me tropecé con Sorata que estaba en medio del camino

– ¡Auch! – Exclame de dolor sobando mi cabeza – ¿Qué pasa, Sorata? ¡Estoy tarde!

– Nya Nya **(Traducción: ¡Ichi-chan, Ichi-chan, te falta algo!) **–maulló tratando de decirme algo

– ¿Qué cosa? No te entiendo.

– Creo que Sorata trata de decir – mi madre señalo mis piernas – No traes pantalones.

– WAHH! ¡ME LOS OLVIDE! – Corrí por las escaleras, lo cual hizo que callera al suelo de nuevo – Auch…

– Mejor te apuras o llegaras tarde – aviso mi madre.

– ¡Nya! **(Traducción: ¡Tsubaki tiene razón!)** – maulló feliz Sorata

¿De qué lado estas, Sorata?

– Bueno, ya me voy. – aviso mi madre.

Lo olvide. Estaba tan concentrado investigando sobre "Maid", olvide que mamá se iba hoy. Sin querer solté una lagrima, aunque baje la cabeza para que no me viera

– Ichirouta – me llamo con la voz… ¿ronca? – ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

– Claro – la volteé a ver – porque no habría de… – no pude continuar

Estaba llorando. Igual que yo.

– Ichirouta – me abrazo – Cuídate ¿Si?

–¡No lo dudes! – Me limpie las lagrimas – Prometo proteger la casa y a Sorata.

–Confió en ti – cerró la puerta

Lo prometo mamá. Tú también cuídate.

– Nya nya – me llamo Sorata

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Nya – Señalo mis piernas

– ¡Los pantalones! – Mire el reloj – ¡7:55!

– Nya Nya **(Traducción: Ichi-chan, nunca cambias…)**

* * *

><p><strong>En la escuela…<strong>

Genial. Increíblemente Genial.

¡LLEGUE TARDE!

Para mejorar, soy el único que llego tarde. ¡Kami-sama, mándame a un ángel!

– ¡Kazemaru! – me llamo alguien

Eso fue rápido. ¡Gracias!

Volteé a ver quién era el hermoso ángel que me había mandado Kami-sama. Pero para mi desgracia era…

– ¡No esperaba encontrarte aquí! ¡QUE BIEN! ¡No estaré solo! – Exclamó

Kami-sama… ¿Tú me odias, verdad?

POR QUÉ DE TODAS LOS ANGELES… NO… DE TODOS LAS PERSONAS… ¡PORQUE ENDOU!

Trato de olvidarme de él… pero si me siguen dando esperanzas falsas…

– ¡KAMI–SAMA DIME UNA SEÑAL DE LO QUE DEBO HACER!– Grite olvidándome que Endo estaba a mi lado

– ¿Qué paso, Kazemaru? ¿Por qué gritas? – Pregunto Endou acercándose – ¿Estás enfermo? Tienes la cara roja.

Kami-sama… ¿Esta es la señal?

Solos + Cerca= ¡DECLARACION!

– Endo a mi… – trague saliva – tu me gus…

– ¿Eh? ¿Ustedes también llegaron tarde? – hablo una voz a nuestro lado

– ¡Goenji!– exclamo Endo

Ok, no era el momento.

– ¿Por qué esa cara, Kazemaru? – negué levemente

– Arruino el momento – musite, pero al parecer Goenji si me hoyo

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Endou

– N–Nada – respondí nervioso – ¿P–Porque llegaron tarde?

– Yo me quede dormido – respondió Endou

– Yuka no se quería levantar, tuve que luchar para sacarla – respondió Goenji sobándose la cabeza – ¿Y tú?

– Yo me tropecé muchas veces con Sorata jeje – respondí nervioso, obviamente no iba a decir que se me olvidaron los pantalones.

– ¿Por cierto, como esta Sorata? – pregunto Goenji

– Bien, pero al parecer se consiguió una fan…

– ¿Una fan? – preguntaron los dos confundidos

– Al regresar a casa, entre y había un desorden por todos lados. Entre a mi habitación y me encontré a Sorata siendo abrazado por una gata encima de mi cama.

– ¿Era callejera? – pregunto Endou

– No, en el cuello llevaba un collar que decía "Anis" – Goenji me miro sorprendido

– ¿"Anis"? – Asentí – Creo que es mi gata.

–¿Ehhh? ¿Desde cuándo tienes una gata? – preguntamos Endou y yo al unismo

– Yuka quería una – contesto algo agotado – Siempre decía que cuando yo estaba en la escuela, se escapaba y regresaba en la noche.

– Seguro es eso. – conteste

– Ya son pareja – volteamos a ver a Endou – Seria gracioso que ustedes dos sean pareja como sus gatos. – contestó riéndose un poco

Endou, ese tipo de comentarios no me gustan, me haces sentir como un estúpido al estar enamorado de ti. No es que Goenji no me parezca atractivo, pero más me gustas tú.

Además, a Goenji podrían molestarle este tipo de comentarios.

Volteé a verlo. Pero no espere esa reacción en el. Tenía la cabeza volteada pero parecía… ¿sonrojado?

De repente, sonó el celular de Goenji.

– ¿Quién es? – pregunto Endou interesado al igual que yo.

–Es Yuka. ¿Alo?

– _¡ONI-CHAN! ¡ANIS-CHAN VOLVIO A ESCAPARCE! _– Grito Yuka desde el otro lado del teléfono

– Tranquila, está en casa de Kazemaru. Te la traigo en la noche. – colgó

– ¿Por qué en la noche? – pregunte

– Endou, ¿No le dijiste? – preguntó Goenji al mencionado

– Eso iba a hacer ahora – lo mire confundido – Como ayer ganamos nuestro 5° partido, Kidou, Goenji – lo señalo – y yo iremos a celebrar, te queríamos invitar.

– Creo que estoy libre – Oh, no hoy es mi primer día de trabajo – Lo siento, tengo un… compromiso.

– ¿Compromiso? ¿Qué cosa? – de repente Goenji reaccionó

– Endo, creo que no deberías meterte en los asuntos de Kazemaru. – el mencionado asintió pero de repente bajo la cabeza

– ¿Te sucede algo, Endo?

– Ugh… Tengo que ir al baño – salió corriendo en dirección a lo mencionado

Paso un largo silencio. Un tema de conversación… un tema de conversación… ¡Lo tengo!

– Se me olvido agradecerte – rompí el silencio

– ¿Por qué?

– Por ayudarme a encontrar un trabajo y por guardar el secreto. Quisiera agradecerte de algún modo

– No te preocupes, somos amigos – suspire aliviado – Pero si hay algo que te quería pregunta.

– ¡Sí! ¡Lo que sea! – una pregunta no hará daño a nadie.

– ¿Te gusta Endo?

Kami–sama… ¡PERDONAME LA VIDA!

– … – baje la cabeza para que no vea mi rostro el cual se sonrojaba.

– Por tu silencio, se que estaba en lo correcto.

– ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – pregunte aun con la cabeza abajo

– Por tu comportamiento al estar con él. No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie

Yo estaba sorprendido, generalmente cualquiera me hubiera amenazado con decírselo a Endo. Supongo que subestime a Goenji. Pero lo que más me sorprendió era la expresión que tenía en la cara. Estaba sonriendo pero sus ojos mostraban ¿Melancolía? ¿Tristeza?

– Sabes, yo… – Iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Endo que apareció de repente

– Hola Chicos, ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto interesado

– Nada, nada – respondimos los dos

¿Qué será lo que Goenji me quería decir?

* * *

><p><strong>Después de la escuela…<strong>

Muy bien. Comencemos. Sin nervios. Soy muy mona… Ok, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que diría algo así.

Estaba al frente de la puerta trasera del _"Café Latte"_. Me sentía demasiado nervioso como para entrar. Oh, casi se me olvida mi cabello. Creo que ya estoy listo. De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe

– ¿Kaze-chan? ¡Entra ya casi empezara tu turno! – exigió Satsuki–san prácticamente arrastrándome adentro.

– Etto… Satsuki-san – se volteo a verme – Aun no tengo uniforme…

– Oh, ¡Lo olvide! – Bueno, al menos no soy el único olvidadizo – Ven, vamos a tomarte las tallas en mi oficina.

Mierda. Olvide esa parte…

– Ahora, quítate la ropa – exigió cerrando la puerta – ¿O quieres que lo haga yo?

¿Cómo me salgo de esto? ¡Si me quito la ropa descubrirá que soy un chico!

–¿Sucede algo? – preguntó

– Nada…– agarre mi camiseta con las manos temblorosas.

De repente, rió.

– ¿Q–Que es tan gracioso? – me atreví a preguntar

– Estas así porque tienes miedo a que sepa que eres un chico ¿no? – contesto riéndose un poco

¿Eh?

– Tú… ¿Lo sabías?

– Desde siempre, No pensaras que soy tan ingenua – respondió riendo

Aunque no lo creas, mi cabeza se puede imaginar cualquier cosa.

– E–Estoy despedido

–Descuida, Lo mantendremos en secreto – sonrió con su dedo índice en la boca – Ahora, hagamos las medidas.

Tal vez, puedo confiar en Satsuki-san…

* * *

><p>Odio admitirlo pero…<p>

– ¡Kaze–chan, que mona estas! – exclamo feliz Satsuki–san con un millón de "flores" a su alrededor.

Tiene razón.

A decir verdad, me resultaba algo molesto. La cintura me apretaba un poco. El pañuelo en la cabeza hace que me pique mucho. Satsuki-san creyó que para ser más creíble mi "feminidad" debía ponerme relleno en la zona de los pechos. Todo eso lo soporto, pero lo que más odio es….

¡TENGO QUE USAR FALDA! Pero para empeorar… ¡ES DEMASIADO CORTA PARA MI!

– Satsuki–san… – la llame lloriqueando – ¿No hay una falda más larga?

– Lo siento, Kaze–chan. No tenemos más largas – baje la cabeza por la decepción – Pero creo que q te ves muy mona así, para ser un chico, tienes unas piernas muy lindas. Si estuvieras enamorado de un chico, el ya estaría rendido a tus pies.

"_El ya estaría rendido a tus pies"… _Esa frase resonó en mi cabeza. No sabes cuánto quisiera que eso fuera verdad.

– Bien, ¿Sabes cómo hacer este trabajo o tengo que explicártelo? – Negué levemente

–He estado estudiando mucho sobre este trabajo.

– Escúchame "Ichikawa Kazeki" te presentare con las demás chicas. – Coloco su dedo índice en la boca indicando "secreto" – Recuerda, yo soy la única que sabe que eres en realidad un hombre.

Asentí algo nervioso. ¿Cómo reaccionaran las chicas al verme? ¿Acaso sentirán celos? ¿Porque soy mucho mas mona que ellas? Ok, eso sonó extraño. El caso es que tengo miedo de caerles mal, mi primer día aquí y ya todos me odia, eso es lo que menos quiero.

– Chicas, pasen – Llamo Satsuki-san.

Entraron tres chicas. Una tenía cabellos corto y rubio. Otra usaba lente, inusualmente tenia cabellos verde. Nah, de que me quejo, yo tengo cabellos azul. La última era la que había visto el otro día, de cabellos castaños y rulados.

– Chicas, ella es la nueva, se llama Ichikawa Kazeki –coloco su mano en mi cabeza – Por problemas familiares, tuvo que buscar trabajo a pesar de lo joven que es. No tiene mucha experiencia así que no sean duros con _ella_ – Ese término femenino me es algo incomodo.

– Gusto en conocerlas… – salude algo nervioso.

Se me quedaron mirando algo sorprendida. Luego, la castaña se me acerco y de repente…

– ¡Que mona! – exclamo abrazándome apoyando mi cara en sus pechos. Sé que a algunos hombres eso les excita pero en mi caso, el cual no repetiré, no me excita para nada. – ¡Descuida! ¡Erika-oneechan está aquí para protegerte!

¿O-Onee-chan? Suena algo raro. Pero olvidando eso… ¡Me está asfixiando!

– Erika, no la mates en su primer día – le reprocho la peli verde, haciendo que me soltara.

– Que aburrida eres, Subaru – re contesto haciendo un puchero – Ah, lo siento Kaze-chan. No me presente, yo soy Erika, puedes decirme "Onee-chan" y pedirme cualquier consejo. Si te interesa puedo ayudarte con el chico que te guste.

Gran oferta, pero si supieras de mi verdadero yo, creo cambiarias de opinión.

– Yo soy Subaru, si quieres puedes pedirme cualquier consejo. – hablo la peli verde

– Yo soy Honoka, al igual que Subaru, yo te ayude en lo que desees – agrego la rubia.

Qué bien. Después de todo, son más amables de lo que creí.

– Ok, ya que todas se conocieron, abramos el lugar – aviso Satsuki-san **(N/A: Satsuki les pidió que no abrieran el lugar hasta presentarse con "Kaze-chan")**

– Umm… – voltearon hacia mi – Creo que veré un momento como lo hacen ustedes… – avise algo sonrojado por la vergüenza. Es que es algo vergonzoso aun para tener que estar con esta falda al frente de otros hombres, aunque ellos piensen que soy una chica.

– ¡Kya! ¡Qué mona te ves sonrojada! – Me abrazo Erika–san – ¡No te preocupes, puedes mirar a tu Onee–chan trabajar!

– O–Ok – respondí algo inseguro.

Abrió la puerta y comenzaron a entrar un montón de hombres (pervertidos). Cada vez que alguien entraba se acercaban y decían "Bienvenido, Amo" haciendo una reverencia. Según lo que estudie se dice así cuando una sirvienta a su amo cuando está de vuelta a casa.

– ¿Ya estás listo? – me pregunto Satsuki-san detrás mío.

– Creo… – respondí inseguro bajando la cabeza.

– Mira, entraron chico que al parecer son de tu edad – señalo hacia la puerta.

Yo no puedo verlos, si los veo a los ojos creo que podría morirme de la vergüenza. De repente, Satsuki–san me dio unas palmaditas, indicando que los atienda. Camine lentamente con la cabeza abajo, así no verían mis ruborizadas mejillas a causa de la vergüenza.

– Es un lindo lugar – menciono un chico, aunque no le veía la cara podía escucharlo.

¿Eh? Donde he escuchado esa voz…

– ¡Bienvenido, Amo! – hice una reverencia

– ¿Eh? ¿Kazemaru? – No puede ser…

Levante la mirada, para aclara mis horrorosas dudas. Efectivamente, era

– ¿Eres tú... Kazemaru? – pregunto Endou con Goenji y Kidou, los cuales estaban sorprendidos

¡ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto?<strong>

**Sora: Claro, ¡TU DIOS VOLVIO! NYAJAJAJAJA xD**

**Haru: *Me acerco a Sora con un cuchillo***

**Mio: O.O ¡Espera! ¡No agás algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir!**

**Haru: Estoy segura de que no será así ¬¬#**

**¿Cómo reaccionara Endou al enterarse del secreto de Kazemaru? ¿Por qué Goenji se sonrojo? ¿Kazemaru podrá seguir con su trabajo a pesar de que su secreto ha sido descubierto? ¿Anis volverá por Sorata?**

**Próximo Capitulo: Secreto descubierto. Yo te protegeré ¿Nuevo rival de amor?**

**PD: Próximamente episodio de "El rumor de Midori-kun en Raimon" comenten para saber quién quieren que sea el rival de Midori.**

**PD de la PD: Próximamente Song fic dedicado a mi abuelito que se murió la semana pasada =(**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**  
><strong>**Review****  
><strong>ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬


	3. Secreto descubierto ¿Rival de amor?

**Haru: *Mirada fija***

**Sora: Deja de mirarlo, ya todos nos dimos cuenta de que es un 10 ¬¬**

**Haru: ¡No es solo un 10! ¡Es la primera vez que veo un 10 en una de mis historias! OwO**

**Sora: ¡Fue gracias a mi, obviamente! NYAJAJAJAJA**

**Haru: No me arruines la felicidad ¬¬# ¡Quiero agradecer a todo los que comentaron! ¡Ojala estaba vez consiga 20 reviews! Lo de siempre.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level—5, si fuera así (igual que todas las fans de AkiXEndo) NO HUBIERAMOS DEJADO QUE ENDO SE CASARA CON NATSUMI—BAKA!**

**¡AQUÍ ESTA EL EPISODIO! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kazemaru, ¿Eres una Maid?<strong>_

…

**Secreto descubierto. Yo te protegeré ¿Nuevo rival de amor?**

* * *

><p><strong>Goenji POV<strong>

— ¿Y a donde se supone que iremos? — pregunte

— Cuando estaba regresando a casa, mi vecino me recomendó de un lugar muy divertido, según él, su primo se divirtió tanto que no se quiso ir de ahí. Así que pensé que sería un buen lugar para celebrar — metió su mano en su bolsillo, sacando un papelito arrugado — Según dice aquí… — miro algo inseguro el papel — Tenemos que tomar un metro y ya estaremos cerca, creo…

No puedo confiar en Endo con ese "creo". Solo vine porque Kazemaru dijo que no debería dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Después de todo, Kazemaru es la persona que me gusta.

No sé desde cuando sentí eso por él, solo se cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimiento. Cuando se fue con los Emperadores Oscuro, algo golpeo mi corazón, sentía un vacio que nada lo podía sanar. Pero al mismo tiempo ese día me di cuenta que él nunca correspondería mi amor. Con solo ver la expresión que tenía cuando miraba a Endo. Me di cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero yo lo amo tanto, que aunque él no corresponda mis sentimientos, lo que siento por él nunca podrá cambiar.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo es que llegue a esto? Ah, ya recordé. Aun con la victoria contra la Academia Aoba, el equipo sigue muy desanimado sin Kazemaru en el equipo. Pero Endo dijo que no debíamos perder los ánimos, así que decidió salir a celebrar la primera victoria que tengamos.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente vamos al restaurante de el entrenador Hibiki? — pregunté

— Había pensado en eso inicialmente, pero el cerrara hoy porque tiene que ir al hospital.

— Endo — lo llamó Kido

— ¿Mm? — me miro confundido

— ¿No es la tercera vez que pasamos ese poste de luz? — pregunto señalando el objeto mencionado.

— No, son idea tuyas. — Rodeé ojos — Es imposible, no podemos, nosotros no estamos…

— Perdidos. — concluimos Kido y yo al unisonó.

— No puede ser, ese chico — refiriéndose a su vecino — me escribió un mapa para llegar.

— Déjame ver eso —Kido agarro el papel, yo también me asome por la curiosidad— Endo.

— ¿Si?

— ¡ESTO ESTA AL REVES! — Gritamos clavándole nuestro puño en su retorcida cabeza.

— ¡Auch! ¡No me di cuenta!

Sigo sin entender como a Kazemaru le gusta esta chico.

Dimos la vuelta a una cuadra, según el papel, el lugar estaba a la vuelta de esta cuadra. Por lo que veo, los ojos de Endo expresaban emoción, no me sorprende, a él le gusta probar cosas nuevas. Es cierto, debo divertirme y desaserme de este mal humor.

_Además, ¿Qué puede salir mal?_

— Es… — su expresión cambio a espanto —… ¿aquí?

Era un café de Maid.

— Endo… — me acerque peligrosamente con un aura negra. — ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Rápido, me abalance sobre Endo, zarandeándolo.

Kazemaru… ¿¡Porque él!

— Lo… lo…la…men…to… — habló con dificultad — No… sa…bi…a…

— Ya déjalo, Goenji — me reprocho Kido — Endo, no sabía que su vecino era un pervertido.

— Bien, pero solo esta vez —gruñí soltándolo.

— ¿Pervertido? ¡Mi vecino no es ningún pervertido! — exclamo defendiendo al "acusado"

— ¿Seguro?... — lo miramos intimidantes.

— T-Tal vez tienen razón… — contesto nervioso

Kido suspiro — Ya que estamos aquí, lo único que podemos hacer es entrar a ver.

— Pero esto se quedara entre nosotros — mire a Endo — ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

— S-Si — odiare si alguien me viera aquí, en el peor de los casos, Kazemaru podría verme en este lugar.

— Bien, entremos — asentimos.

Como era de esperarse. Estaba chicas lindas con sus trajes de Maid atendiendo a lo perverti… digo, clientes. Sin ofender, pero no me llama la atención chicas lindas con falda corta.

— Es un lindo lugar — alago Endo.

Supongo que sí, debo admitir que es un lindo lugar. La decoración tiene un color brillante, me gusta. En general todo está bien, solo me incomoda un poco el uniforme de las chicas.

Pero me llamo la atención una en particular. Tenía unas largas y delgadas piernas, su cabello era largo y sedoso, además de ser de un hermoso azul. Supongo que por la corta que era su falda, estaba tan avergonzada que bajo la cabeza. Nunca había visto a una chica así, aunque no pudiera ver su cara me resultaba realmente hermosa.

Algo dentro de mí, me decía que ya la conocía. Me recuerda a Kazemaru, supongo que por el cabello. Ahora que la veo de cerca se perecen mucho… tal vez demasiado….

— ¡Bienvenidos! — Esa voz… Imposible…

— ¿Eh? ¿Kazemaru? — pregunto Endo.

Efectivamente, la _chica_ levanto la cabeza, era Kazemaru, el amor de mi vida (que cursi sonó eso).

Nunca creí ver esto, no al menos en la vida real. No tengo por qué ocultar que al menos una vez me imagine a Kazemaru de esta forma, solo una vez. Aunque verlo así, es mucho mejor que en mi imaginación.

_Kazemaru, ya entendí. A esto te referías con "trabajo"_

Supongo que yo soy el único que pensaba de esa forma. Ya que, Kido por ejemplo, no puedo especificar muy bien su expresión, ya que tiene googles, pero por lo que imagino, está sorprendido. Por otra parte, Endo solo miraba con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, se podría decir, más sorprendido que yo.

En cambio, Kazemaru nos miraba con ojos los ojos blancos, mientras que su cara estaba más roja que el mismo rojo, llegue a pensar que se desmayaría, no lo culpo, si estuviera en sus misma condiciones me moriría en esos instantes.

Volviendo a la realidad, paso un largo silencio, el cual no paso desapercibido de los clientes, éstos nos miraban con una expresión de confusión. La voz de Endo nos saco a todos de nuestro trance.

— ¿Eres tu… Kazemaru? — de repente se nos acerco una chica de cabellos azul, tenia puesto un traje diferente que el de "Kazemaru", más o menos unos 25 años.

— ¿Todo bien, Kazeki-chan? — pregunto sonriente a la oji-ámbar

— ¿Kazeki? — preguntamos los dos al unisonó.

— ¡Umm! ¡Ella es nuestra nueva maid, Ichikawa Kazeki! — se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo.

Drásticamente, su expresión cambio completamente exponiendo una brillante sonrisa.

— Disculpen mi comportamiento, amos. Soy nueva aquí, pueden decirme Kaze-chan. — concluyo con una radiante sonrisa.

Los clientes al igual que nosotros tardaron un poco en procesar la información. Hasta que un cliente, de la mesa pegada a la ventana, silbó como un gesto de ánimo.

— ¡Bienvenida, Kaze-chan! — exclamo uno de los "clientes"

— ¡No te preocupes si te equivocas, nosotros te apoyamos! — exclamo otro.

Kido y yo nos miramos algo inseguros, Endo por otra parte, mantenía su mirada en Kazeki, la cual se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada cada vez que cruzaban las miradas. Kido se adelanto un poco para hablar.

— Lo lamentamos. Nos confundimos de persona — aviso Kido

Al parecer Endo se disponía a hablar pero fue interrumpido al ver como la peli azul tocaba el hombro de _ella_ llamando su atención para que se acercase.

— Kaze-chan, ven conmigo — La peli azul agarro a Kazemaru y la arrastró a donde supongo era la cocina. Los clientes continuaron como si no hubiera pasado nada. Por otra parte nosotros continuamos quietos en la entrada de la puerta.

—Hehe — Rió Endo — Tenemos que contárselo a Kazemaru. ¡Busquemos una mesa! — exclamo Endo volviendo a la normalidad, caminando en dirección a una mesa vacía.

— Se parecen, pero al parecer era otra persona. — me aviso Kido antes de dirigirse a la mesa en la que se encontraba Endo.

Estoy seguro. Ese era Kazemaru. Podría reconocer esos ojos ámbar donde sea. Pero lo único que me interesa ahora es…

¿Kazemaru… porque tu…?

…

**Kazemaru POV**

No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…. ¡KAMISAMA! ¿¡PORQUE!... De todas los lugares del mundo… ¡Porque justamente aquí!

Pero viéndolo del lado bueno, por primera vez, ¡Kami-sama, te agradezco que Endo sea tan ingenuo!

Sería una catástrofe si ellos se enteraran. Ya me lo imagino….

— _Lo siento, Kazemaru — me agarro del hombro — No puedo dejar que me vean contigo._

—_Goenji… — lloriqueé_

— _Hijo, si quieres salir de casa ponte un disfraz — aviso mi madre._

— _Tu también, Mamá…_

— _¡QUE ASCO! ¡YO NUNCA ME ENAMORARIA DE UN TRAVESTI! — Grito Endo asqueado_

— _Endo... ¡NOOOOOOO!_

— ¿Kaze-chan? — me llamo Satsuki-san

— Satsuki -san me salvaste la vida — agradecí suspirando

Qué bien, solo fue mi imaginación, aunque mejor no me hago esperanzas, porque esa sería la cruda verdad si ellos se llegasen a enterar.

— Por lo que veo, tú conoces a esos chicos ¿no? — Asentí levemente — Ya veo, y por la cara que tenias, uno de ellos te gusta ¿correcto?

¿¡ES TAN OBIO!

Asentí — El de banda en la cabeza, Endo Mamoru. — Lo repito, confío demasiado en las personas.

Se asomo por la puerta y observo a mi "amor platónico". Cuando cerró la puerta se acerco a mí con una expresión que no pude reconocer. De repente me agarro de los hombros.

— Es… — lo mire confundido — ¡Tienes un amor yaoi! ¡Que MOE~~~! — Grito emocionada con flores por todas partes.

— Y-Yaoi… — Según leí "yaoi" es… ¡! — ¡Satsuki-san! ¡Por favor no me avergüence más! — Grite ruborizado.

— Lo siento — se disculpo divertida — Pero, ¿Quieres dejar el trabajo? Ellos podrían volver y podrán enterarse.

¿Eh? Ah, claro seguramente después de esto, cualquiera dejaría el trabajo de inmediato. Solo hay un problema, yo no soy esa clase de persona. Aunque estoy arriesgando mi reputación en la escuela y la mínima posibilidad de conseguir el amor de Endo, lo más importante para mí ahora, es ayudar a mi madre.

— Satsuki-san, no te preocupes, ya veré como lo arreglo — apoye mi mano en su hombro — Puedo hacerlo.

— Buena suerte — me animo con una dulce sonrisa.

¡Kazemaru tu puedes! No puedo retroceder ahora, se lo prometí a Satsuki-san. Aunque esto pueda hacer que pierda la oportunidad con el amor de mi vida y sea la burla de los chicos próximamente…

...

Tal vez debería reconsiderarlo… ¡No! Kazemaru no es momento para arrepentirse ¡Se lo prometi a Satsuki-san!

Trague saliva y me dirigí a mi peor pesadilla…

* * *

><p><strong>Goenji POV<strong>

— Para ser un lugar de pervertidos, es un lugar realmente hermoso — alago Kido mirando la decoración del lugar

— Tengo hambre~ — lloriqueo Endo

Dudo que Kazemaru quiera atendernos, seguramente sabe que Endo no están estúpido, con solo mirarlo de cerca se dará cuenta en ese instante. No vale la pena arriesgarse, si en verdad lo ama, no creo que lo haga.

— ¿Qué desea, amo? — nos pregunto con una sonrisa radiante

¿¡EH! ¡EN VERDAD LO HIZO!

Abrí la boca, pero las palabras no salían. Lo único que obtuve de mi mismo, es un estúpido sonrojo al verlo. No lo había visto de cerca, estaba mostrando una sonrisa adornada por un bello sonrojo. Era demasiado mono, nada podía salir de mi boca.

— ¡Yo quiero un omelet de huevo! — exclamo hambriento

— A mi tráigame una copa de helado de fresa **(N/A: Sinceramente no se que poner en el menú xD) **— ordeno Kido

— ¿Y usted?— se dirigió a mí.

— Yo… — baje la mirada avergonzado al ver su rostro — Y—Yo quiero un helado de vainilla.

— En un momento se los traigo — camino hacia la cocina

No creo que Kazemaru haya trabajado antes en este tipo de cosas. Pero al verlo con esa sonrisa atendiendo a los clientas, se ve que lo disfruta mucho. Es como si todo su ser, brillara. Su bella aura ilumina todo el lugar.

— A pesar de ser su primer día, está esforzándose mucho. Kaze-chan es una chica muy mona ¿no creen? — nos pregunto Endo

— Si… es muy mona — hable sin pensar.

— Ehh… Alguien se ha enamorado — Kido me miro con una sonrisa picará, produciendo un intenso sonrojo en mi cara

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién? — nos miro confundido Endo.

Parece que Endo nunca entenderá el amor. Por eso no se ha dado cuenta de todos las personas que se han enamorado de él, incluyendo a Kazemaru.

De repente suena el celular de Kido.

— Es Aki — se quedo leyendo el mensaje unos minutos — ¡¿ QUE ?

— Kido, ¿Qué sucede? — preguntamos Endo y yo confundidos.

— ¡Aki me acaba de informar que Tachimukai vino a casa de Haruna para invitarla a una cita formal! — Grito alterado — ¡Tengo que ir en este momento! Lo siento, Endo. Sera para otra ocasión. — Salió disparado por la puerta.

_Te deseo suerte, Tachimukai_

— El amor sí que puede a veces causar problemas — confesé algo divertido.

— ¿Amor, eh? — Lo mire confundido al percatarme como bajaba la mirada — Sabes, Goenji yo…

* * *

><p><strong>Kazemaru POV<strong>

— Me retiro, Gerente — avise abriendo la puerta

— ¡Ah! Kaze-chan, estuviste grandioso — me felicito, ruborizándome un poco — A pesar de ser tu primer día, te has esforzado mucho ¡sigue así!

— Muchas Gracias. La veré mañana. — agarre la perilla de la puerta

— Por cierto, Kaze-chan — voltee hacia ella — Mi sobrino se está quedando conmigo por un tiempo, así que posiblemente mañana te lo encuentres. En cualquier caso, le te podrá ser algo… "raro".

— ¿Raro? —no entendía a que se refería con "raro", cualquier persona diría que yo soy "raro".

— Te darás cuenta mañana, hasta mañana — asentí saliendo por la puerta.

— Te descubrí. — hablo alguien adelante mío

— ¡GOENJI! — Grite espantado.

— Tal vez ni Endo ni Kido se dieron cuenta, pero yo si — se dio la vuelta — Acabo de comprobar mis dudas. Cuando dijiste que buscarías trabajo no me imagine que te referías a "esto"

— ¿Se lo dirás a alguien? — pregunte inseguro.

— No confías en mí, que cruel. Pero no, no consigo nada revelárselo a alguien — comenzó a caminar — Pero si quiero que me lo expliques. Vamos.

— ¿Adónde?

— ¿Adonde crees? A tu casa — lo mire confundido — Tengo que recoger a Anis. Además… — Rio — No puedo dejar que una _chica_ tan mona como tú, ande sola en la noche.

No sé si tomar eso como un alago o como un insulto.

* * *

><p>— Y esa es la razón — concluí entrando a mi casa — Estoy en casa.<p>

— Básicamente, ¿ella te confundió con una chica? — Asentí — Es un giro inesperado de las cosas.

— Ella dice que tengo que tener cuidado, según ella soy tan bonita que unos hombres podrían hacerme algo — reí divertido — ¿Tonto no?

— Yo creo que tiene razón — levanto la mirada para verme directamente a los ojos — Si eso llegara a pasar, yo te protegeré. — confeso serio.

Algo toco mi corazón, no sé que era pero me sentía algo raro.

— Goenji… que quisiste decir con… — de repente se escucho un maullido desde mi cuarto.

— ¡Los gatos! — exclamamos antes de correr hacia mi habitación.

Al abrir la puerta de mi habitación, me encontré con un escenario algo extraño. Sorata se encontraba recostado en la cama batallando contra sus "muestras de afecto". Anis estaba embarrando el rostro de Sorata con besos, Sorata por su parte, estaba en una dura batalla por liberarse.

— Nya… Nya…** (Traducción: Ichi-chan… sálvame…) **— maulló casi muerto Sorata

— ¡Anis! — la llamo Goenji

— Nya **(Traducción: ¡Shuu-chan!) **— maulló Anis abalanzándose sobre Goenji.

— Nya… **(Traducción: Ichi-chan… No me dejes otra vez con "eso") **— maulló lloriqueando.

— Ya es hora de irnos, Anis — aviso Goenji — Despídete de tu novio

— Nya~ **(Traducción: Te veo mañana, amor~) **— Anis le mando un beso volado.

— ¡Nya! **(Traducción: ¡No me llames amor!) **— maulló enojado Sorata

— Nos vemos, Kazemaru — solo hice un simple gesto de adiós

Me recosté en la cama agota por el cansancio. Sorata se acomodo sobre mi torso.

— ¿Un mal día eh? — pregunte acariciándolo.

— Nya… **(Traducción: Uno de los peores) **

— Me travestí ante unos pervertidos, y por poco el amor de mi vida me deja para siempre por el asco que le daría verme. ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Nya Nya… **(Traducción: Casi fui violado por una loca) **— maulló suspirando

— Esperemos que mañana sea un mejor día…

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente… (Sábado)<strong>

**Goenji POV**

Se que esto podría parecerles a algunas personas acoso, pero me siento demasiado preocupado dejándolo aquí.

— Lo sentimos, amo — hizo una reverencia — El café abre a las… ¡Eres el de ayer!

— Satsuki-san, donde llevo esta ca… ¡Goenji ¡ — Kazemaru soltó la caja que sostenía en las manos. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Quiero cuidar a Kazemaru, me preocupa que se quede en este lugar el solo con un millón de pervertidos tratando de descubrir que hay debajo de su falda. No puedo arriesgarme a que hieran a la persona que me gusta, por eso, vengo para que me den un trabajo._

¡COMO SI FUERA A DECIR ESO!

— Kaze-chan, ¿puedes limpiar los platos de la cocina por favor? — pregunto la peli azul, el mencionado asintió y se siguió las ordenes indicadas. — ¿Goenji-kun, verdad? — Asentí — ¿Vienes por Kazemaru, no? — Un intenso sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas.

¿¡ ES TAN OBIO !

— Yo… bueno pues… — suspire resignado — No tiene sentido esconderlo. Si, vine por Kazemaru.

— ¿El te gusta mucho, no? — me pregunto seria

— ¿G-G-G-Gustarme? ¡Yo no puedo estar enamorado de un hombre! Como es posible que yo... — reí nerviosamente, aunque esta seguía con una expresión seria —…Si…

— No tienes porque ocultarlo, también soy consciente de los sentimientos de Kaze-chan por ese otro chico — sentí una punzada en el corazón — Podría darte trabajo como cocinero, nos falta personal.

— ¿Enserio? — pregunte algo sorprendido. No pensé que aceptaría tan pronto.

— Eres consciente que nadie puede enterarse del secreto de Kaze-chan — asentí — Primero, te hare una pequeña prueba — lo mire confundido — ¿No pensaras solo por tu voluntad te daría el trabajo verdad?

Reí avergonzado. De repente, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando entrar a un chico de cabellos azul con unas cuantas bolsas en las manos.

— Satsuki-san, ya llegue, traje los ingredientes que… — dejo caer la bolsa que sostenía en las manos al verme — ¡GOENJI! — Grito señalándome, al parecer estaba enojado

— ¿Se conocen? — pregunto Satsuki-san

— Íbamos a la misma secundaria, hasta que él se cambio de escuela — aclaro mirándome con odio

Lo medite en momento. No recuerdo haberme cruzado con nadie de cabello azul, si alguna vez lo hice, no recuerdo que alguien me odiara con esa intensidad.

— ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Aoi Shinobu

Aoi… Aoi… mm… Esperen… ¡¿ AOI ?

— ¡Mala copia de Candy*! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — pregunte con el ceño fruncido

— ¡Esa debería ser mi línea, Cabeza de Goku*!

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? — pregunto Kazemaru saliendo de la cocina.

— Es porque el… — "Candy" se dio la vuelta para hablar Kazemaru, pero al ver su rostro por alguna razón no pudo continuar

Me acerque al rostro de "Candy", fue una expresión que jamás había visto en el. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un intenso sonrojo, lo reconozco porque así reaccione al ver a Kazemaru como "Maid"

De repentes, "Mala copia" me arrastro hasta una esquina, alejados a unos cuantos metros de Kazemaru y Satsuki.

— Oye Goku… ¿Por qué esa chica está rodeada de feromonas? — susurro aun sonrojado. — Nunca vi a una chica así…

— ¿Huh? De qué diablos ha… — entendí la razón por la cual él estaba sonrojado.

— ¡Oh, Tu eres el sobrino de la Gerente! Mucho gusto, soy Ichikawa Kazeki — extendió la mano como un gesto de saludo con una brillante sonrisa **(N/A: Al parecer, Kazemaru ya se tomo muy enserio su papel xD)**.

— M-Mucho gusto… S-Soy Shinobu — respondió al gesto nervioso bajando la cabeza. Claro no dice su apellido porque sinó descubririan _eso_.

_Parece que tenemos un enamorado._

— La gerente me ha contado mucho de usted — "Candy" fulmino con la mirada a Satsuki, la cual solo sonrió divertida — Pero, ¿Por qué Goenji te dijo "Mala copia de Candy" y tú le dijiste "Cabeza de Goku"?

_He, creo que me voy a divertir mucho con este enamorado._

— Pues, creo que tu y Aoi-chan tienen mucho en común — el mencionado me miro espantado — Le gusta… — me tapo la boca rápidamente.

— ¿Le gusta? — Kazemaru nos miro confundido

— Goenji-kun se equivoco — rio nervioso — El en realidad trataba de decir es "Me gusta…", es extraño que el este aquí, pues a él en verdad le gustan los hom…— esta vez yo tape su boca.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazemaru POV<strong>

No entendía nada. Aunque tambien me extaraña que Goenji lo llamara "Aoi-chan". Pero de alguna forma se convirtió en una lucha por saber quien decía algo, pero los dos terminaban tapándose la boca. Al final, los dos se separaron.

— Escúchame, cabeza de Goku. Te atreves a decir algo y yo voy revelar que gustos tenias en la escuela. No lo olvides, yo era el único que lo descubrio — advirtió con una sonrisa victoriosa.

— ¡Esa debería ser mi línea, mala copia de Candy! — respondió Goenji con la misma expresión que Aoi.

Pudo haber sido mi imaginación, pero puedo jurar que de sus ojos salían unos rayos. En cambio, la gerente y yo solo podíamos observar la "batalla de miradas" confundidas.

_Sorata, espero que tú estés mejor que nosotros…_

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

**En casa de Kazemaru.**

Una "parejita" se encontraba en la cama de la "Maid", disfrutando de su mutuo amor…

— Nya Nya~ **(Traducción: Cariño~ Vamos a divertirnos mucho~) **— maulló Anise seductora.

— ¡NYA! **(Traducción: ¡ICHI-CHAN SALVAME!) **— Grito Sorata antes de ser violado.

Bueno, no tan mutuo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? Tal vez lo hice un poco largo ^^U<strong>

**Sora: Aburrido~ ¬¬**

**Haru: Sigue son entender cómo es que somos amigas -_-**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Candy: Para las que no sepan, es la protagonista de un anime antiguo que se llama "Candy", la chica tiene cabellos dorados.**

**Goku: Para las que no lo conocen porque no les gusta los animes shonen, es el protagonista del anime "Dragon ball", el chico tiene cabellos en punta como Goenji xD.**

**¿Qué le habrá dicho Endo a Goenji? ¿Por qué Goenji llamo a Shinobu "Candy" si él no tiene cabellos dorados? ¿Qué prueba le tendrá la Gerente a Goenji? ¿Kido abra matado a Tachimukai?**

**Próximo Capitulo:**

**La prueba de Goenji ¿Cosplay? ¡Pervert Attack!**

**PD: ¿Quieren saber que hacían Sorata y Anise antes de que llegaran Goenji y Kazemaru? ¡Próximamente Extra 1!**

**—****—****  
>¿Review?<br>|****—****—****  
><strong>


	4. Extra 1: La tarde de Sorata y Anis

**Haru: Al menos llegue a la mitad de los reviews que quería ^^U**

**Sora: Superarlo, no ha sido una de tus mejores semanas, contando esa horrible nota que sacaste en el examen de Matemáticas, que fue de— *le tire un libro***

**Haru: Lo dices y yo voy a publicar en FaceBook tu último examen ¬¬#**

**Bueno, aquí esta lo prometido ¡mi primer Extra! (Posiblemente habrá otro)**

**NOTA: Sorata y Anis no hablan de verdad, pero como no aparecerán otros personajes, me aprecio más fácil no poner Traducción**

**Los personajes que aparecen en este Extra si me pertenecen, los demás son de Inazuma Eleven, el cual le pertenece Level—5.**

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kazemaru, ¿Eres una Maid? <strong>_

…

**Extra 1: La tarde de Anis y Sorata.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorata POV<strong>

— Creo que tengo todo listo — Escuche hablar a Ichi-chan, yo aun mantenía los ojos cerrados. — Nos vemos en la noche, Sorata — me acaricio y salió por la puerta.

Según escuche, Ichi-chan consiguió un trabajo. Así que ahora la casa está muy sola. Pensé que los fines de semana también podría verlo, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Sé que sonara egoísta, pero desearía que no hubiera obtenido el trabajo.

Pero ya no importa, mientras Ichi-chan sea feliz, yo soy feliz.

Veamos, que puedo hacer ahora. No puedo salir, porque a esta hora Fujisaki-san pasea a su perro. Comeré algo de pescado que dejo Tsubaki antes de irse. Son 7:55 a.m. Creo que es algo temprano, solo me llevare mi pescado e iré a dormir otra vez.

Como pensé, otro sábado normal. Se supone que algo pasaba a esta hora a esta hora. ¿Tsubaki salía a trabajar? No, ella salía a las 7:30 as su trabajo. ¿Ichi-chan salía a correr? No, solo lo hace los días de semana. Qué cosa era… ¡ANIS!

¡Rápido! ¡Tengo que cerrar todo! Si Anis llega a entrar a esta casa no voy a poder disfrutar mi linda siesta. Veamos, puerta principal, cerrada con triple seguro. Ventana del baño, ni el aire puede entrar. Ya son 7:59, logre cerrar todo, pero tenga la extraña sensación de que me olvide de algo. Que me falta, que me falta… ¡El cuarto de Ichi-chan!

¡Tengo que darme prisa! ¡Estoy a punto de llegar¡… lo logra…

— Te encontré~ — Canturreo desde la ventana, dio un salto sobre mi cabeza y llego hasta el suelo. En cabio mi rostro cayó directo al suelo.

— Mola, Manis — **(N/A: Sorata trataba de decir "Hola, Anis") **Hable con mi rostro estampado en el suelo.

— ¿Mi amor que te paso? Ninguna puerta ni ventana estaba abierta, suerte que esta ventana estaba abierta — me estrecho entre sus patas — No sabes cuánto te extrañe, amorcito~

No es que no me agrade Anis, hace una semana se me había declarado, pero aunque la rechazara ella me sigue mostrando su… _afecto._

— Socchan te quiero~ —canturreo acercándome más a ella. — Socchan~ Socchan~

— ¡Ya basta! — grite empujándola

No lo soporto más. Me harto este juego.

— ¡Entiéndelo de una vez, TU-NO-ME-GUSTAS, me desespera que andes por ahí cantando "Socchan~ Socchan~". Ya no lo soporto, una relación no función si los dos no sentimos lo mismo. En este caso ¡No te amo! ¡Ve a molestar a alguien más con tus ridiculeces!

Todo el tiempo que le grite eso había mantenido la cabeza abajo con los ojos cerrados. Al levantar la mirada, por unos instantes ella me miraba espantada, luego bajo la cabeza. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a una esquina de la habitación. Sollozo en silencio.

Tal vez no debí ser tan duro, solo quería que me dejara de perseguir. No fueron las palabras con correctas. Lo siento, Anis.

Me acerque a ella y levante su carita para que me vea a los ojos

— Sabes, al menos podemos ser buenos amigos, no sé si novios, pero puedes quedarte a mi lado — me arrepentiré de esto toda mi vida — Tal vez en el futuro, esa persona que amas corresponda tus sentimientos — la bese en la mejilla.

Al principio me miro sorprendida, será raro que diga esto viniendo de mí, pero sus mejillas estaban adornadas con un adorable sonrojo. Bajo la cabeza de nuevo.

— ¿Tengo una oportunidad…? — murmuro ella con la voz tímida.

— Claro que si — la animé, sé que no es el 100% verdad pero no quiero que este triste.

— Entonces… — rio a lo bajo — ¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO~~! —Grito emocionada abalanzándose sobre mí.

— ¿Eh? ¡ ¿Cuándo yo dije que te amo? !— pregunte empujándola un poco.

— Justo ahora, no lo ocultes mas en el interior me amas — se acerco a mi oreja felina — Y si no es así, voy a enamorarte, ¡Juro que hare que estés perdidamente enamorado de mi! — confesos segura de sí misma.

No sé qué cosa estará pensando Anis. Creo que su aura valiente, me ha segado. No sé si esto es amor, pero prefiero no saberlo, es más divertido si se queda como un misterio.

— Entonces, sigamos donde nos quedamos — se acerco a mi oreja y la mordía. Di un leve gemido. — No lo habrás olvidado, el punto débil de un gato, son sus orejas.

— ¿Q-Que planeas hacer…? — pregunte algo nervioso.

— Ahora lo descubrirás~

Se la paso unas horas "jugando" conmigo hasta la noche. Lo que dicen es cierto no puedes hacer nada contra un chica (gata) enamorada. Lo único que se puede hacer es aprender a vivir con eso. El amor te puede llevar a lugares inesperado, lugares que tú mismo conoces. Quién sabe, en el futuro, Anis podría ser la indicada.

— Sora-kun, estoy tan feliz de que estés conmigo — sonrió

— No apresures las cosas, dije que era solo una posibilidad — advertí algo sonrojado — Además, ¿qué harás si yo me enamoro de otra gata? — sonrió

— Sencillo — su expresión cambio a una aterradora — La quitare del camino rápidamente. No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargare de todo.

— No quiero ver eso… — me imagine lo aterrador que sería ver a Anís en esa _situación _— Pero te deseo suerte — La animé. No hay nada de malo con darle ánimos.

— Sora-kun… ¡Te amo~! — se abalanzo sobre mi lanzándome su "ataque de besos"

No me molesto tanto, pero llego a un momento en donde ya no lo soporte, ¡No podía respirar!

Sin querer grite lo más fuerte que pude, casi resonando por toda la casa. La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar Goenji-san y a Ichi-chan, los cuales llevaban una cara de desesperación. Aunque al ver la _escena _en la que estábamos Anis y yo, no pudieron evitar vernos avergonzados.

_Ichi-chan… Estas son las clases de situación que producen el aceptar a alguien que se ha enamorado de ti…_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? Esperare cualquier cosa, criticas, halagos, ¡Solo comenten!<strong>

**Sora: Si que estas desesperada O.O**

**Haru: Por supuesto, recuerda quiero saber que piensan los que leen mi fic.**

**En el próximo episodio, agradecimiento a todos los que me comentaron hasta ahora. También, en el próximo capítulo agregare un pequeño preview sobre lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Bueno, nos veremos. En el próximo capítulo!**

**Matta Nya~**


	5. ¡Pervert Attack!

_**¡VOLVI! *el publico me tira basura*x.x**_

_**Lo lamento mucho mis queridos lectores, es que el lugar de tortura, digo, escuela, me tenia atrapada T.T y no he podido ver ni un poquito de anime. Así que este poco tiempo, he comenzado a ver los animes que no había visto hace mucho como Fairy Tail o Baka to test to Shoukanjuu.**_

_**Además, he estado ocupada viendo estos nuevos animes como C3, Kimi to Boku, Chihayafuru, entre otros, pero el caso es que ahora estoy prepara y lista para seguir mis historias OwO**_

_**Quiero agradecerle ha: Pau-chan Espitia, Kari Reira Lufkin, Erin Stiva,**_ _**featheredmoonwing, MizuKi-chan-18,**_ _**Narien, yamamoto nanami, , Javhi-chan, M0m0-chan3, badgirlanime. Todas ustedes me apoyaron, me dieron esperanzas para escribir, ¡las quiero mucho!**_

_**Sin más que decir… ¡Disfruten el capitulo!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kazemaru, ¿Eres una Maid?<strong>

…

_**La Prueba de Goenji. ¿Cosplay? ¡Pervert Attack!**_

* * *

><p>Deje escapar otro suspiro.<p>

—Gerente — llamé casi suplicando — Debería reconsiderarlo…

No me malentiendan, no es como que no quisiera que Goenji trabaje aquí. Simplemente me es incomodo que personas cercanas a mí, este viendo como trabajo. Si se trata de Erika-san o la gerente, lo hago sin ningún problema.

—No hay tiempo, Kaze-chan — Suspire resignado —Mira, el número de clientes están aumentando un 80% después de tu _discurso _de ayer, hoy estará el doble, y justamente, hoy empezaba el descanso del personal de comida. Además, la prueba no será para nada fácil.

—Pero gerente—su brazo se situó delante de mi cara, pero seguía mirando a Goenji.

—¡Goenji-kun! — Señalo al nombrado —¡Prepárate!

—Aunque sea yo, puedo cocinar— sonrió confiado.

—Que va, que va — Shinobu hizo un gesto de negación con las manos. —Goenji no puede preparar ni una papa, el es más inútil que un ratón, claro que, yo soy muy superior a él y puedo preparar lo que — un cuchillo voló rozando Shinobu, clavándose en la pared.

—Ups, falle. — saco una sonrisa fingida. Shinobu lo fulmino con la mirada y chasqueo.

—Entonces… ¡Prepara un omelet de arroz! — _¿A esto de refería con "fácil"?_ — ¡Allí están los ingredientes! ¡Rápido!

—Entonces… aquí voy.

En rápido movimiento, tomo a posición las verduras, corto, o mejor dicho, trituro cada ingrediente y lo dejo hecho minúsculos pedazos, cada cuchillada lo hacía verse casi como un verdadero espadachín. Lo único visible, eran los pequeños pedazos que caían.

Sin dejar un solo trozo de verdura más grande que una pulga, junto con el arroz, lo junto todo y comenzó a freír con una velocidad inimaginable mas, rápido que un chef profesional.

Finalmente, batió los huevos y lo junto con el arroz. A juzgar por su apariencia, era un exquisito omelet de arroz, que además de la apariencia, contenía un esplendido aroma. Goenji sonrió orgulloso posando el cucharon sobre sus labios y pronunció:

—_Bon appetit_.

—Mmm~ — saboreamos todos los presentes (todo las maids, acompañadas de Shinobu), menos Goenji. Efectivamente, estaba exquisito.

—¡Aprobado! — Exclamo Satsuki-san antes de mirar a los demás — ¿Qué esperan? ¡A trabajar! — los empujo fuera de la cocina dejándonos a Goenji y a mi — Ah, siéntete cómodo de trabajar, Goenji-kun.

—Por favor cuide de mi, Kaze-chan — hizo una pequeña reverencia aunque mantenía una sonrisa burlona. Yo en cambio lo fulmine con la mirada. Su presencia aquí será una molestia.

* * *

><p><strong>Goenji POV<strong>

Escuche un estruendo, proveniente de afuera.

Me asome por la puerta para asegurarme de que todo se encontraba bien. Gracias a Dios, solo se había quebrado un vaso en el suelo. Kazemaru, rápidamente, se acerco a recoger lo fragmentos. Al mismo tiempo, el causante del accidente se acerco a recoger también. Kazemaru le sonrió con confianza, y le brindo unas palabras tranquilizantes, esté simplemente se ruborizo y asintió levemente.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Disculpe, gerente — Toqué su hombro llamando su atención.

—¿Qué sucede, Goenji-kun? ¿Alguna duda que tengas?

—Um, me preguntaba... — asome un ojo por la puerta — Esos dos sujetos… ¿Son clientes frecuentes?

—Ahora que lo mencionas — se lo medito unos minutos — Creo que entraron poco después de que Kaze-chan llegara ayer. Lo más seguro es que fueron atraídos por su presencia. — _Como animales _— No te quedes pensando en eso, continúa con tu trabajo — concluyo antes de proseguir con su trabajo.

—Me preocupa… — deje escapar ese comentario de mi mente, sin prestarle mucha importancia, ya que ahora, mi prioridad era Kazemaru.

—… — Fue mi imaginación, o escuche a la Gerente… ¿reír?

* * *

><p><strong>Kazemaru POV<strong>

Creo que es el segundo… o sétimo suspiro que se me escapo. Ni siquiera los entrenamientos de futbol se comparan con el agotamiento que he sentido cuando trabajo. _¿Quién mierda fue el que dijo que ser una maid era tan agotador? _

A pesar que es mi segundo día, he corrido un maratón, a pesar de ser el mejor corredor del equipo, hasta yo me he fatigado por la gran cantidad de clientes que hubo hoy. Tomando en cuenta que tuve que ir con Satsuki-san a comprar el _atuendo _de mañana. Erika-san dice que es tradición venir disfrazado los domingos para el día "especial"

Mierda, ¿porque mi casa tiene que estar en la cima de la colina? Me duelen los hombros tanto como si dos rocas cayeran sobre estás… Hasta da flojera sacar las llaves de mi bolsillo para abrirla puerta? Ja, hasta parezco un adulto independiente que está entrando a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo.

_Kazemaru, pareces un anciano hablando así. _Lo sé, me di cuenta perfectamente.

—Sorata, ya llegue — avise cerrando la puerta.

—B… Bienvenido — saludo una voz nerviosa desde la cocina. _Sorata, ¿Desde cuándo hablas?_

—¿Goenji? ¿Cómo entraste? — pregunte sorprendido. Naturalmente, no cualquiera encuentra a alguien en su casa, salvo si fuera un propietario o si tuviera una llave, lo cual no es y dudo que tenga. _Cielos, ni yo mismo me reconozco._

—De regreso a casa, vi a Anis entrar por la ventana y decidí seguirla — Lo mire sarcástico. _Claro, vez a un gato entrar en una casa ajena y tu entras tranquilo. _— No me malentiendas, asumí que llegarías tarde, por lo agotado que estarías, pensé en hacerte la cena — Sorata maulló — Digo, _hacerles_ la cena.

—No tenias porque… — mi estomago gruño.

—Insisto. — sonrió divertido.

—B-Bueno, no hay porque desperdiciar la comida. — Gire la cabeza, avergonzado.— Pero debió ser difícil entrar por la ventana ¿cierto? — pregunte dejando mi chaqueta en una silla.

—Kazemaru, hablas con el goleador estrella de Raimon e Inazuma Japan, eso no es problema — Tomo un sorbo para probar su comida — Aunque, deberías tener más cuidado, tanto tu casa como tu es vulnerable para cualquier loco — _Parece un todo un experto._

—Goenji, hablas con la defensa de de Raimon e Inazuma Japan, puedo defender cualquier loca sea un jugador rival o un loco. — Me levante de mi asiento. — Iré a tomar una ducha.

—Espera. —Agarro mi muñeca — Lo lamento, no fue mi intención subestimarte, simplemente… quiero cuidarte — me miro directamente a los ojos, hablaba muy enserio.

Me solté de su agarre — Di-Disculpas aceptadas. — subí corriendo de por las escaleras al baño, cerré la puerta y me apoye sobre estas.

_Btump, btump, btump…_

¿¡Pero qué le pasa a ese idiota! ¿Quién se cree? Mirándome de esa forma tan seria. ¿Por qué diablos…estoy tan nervioso?

**…**

Tocaron la puerta del baño —Kazemaru. — Me llamó Goenji desde el otro lado de la puerta — La cena esta lista.

—Espera un minuto. — Abrí la puerta con una toalla alrededor de mi cuello, con mi torso al descubierto y unos jeans. Usualmente duermo solo duermo con mis bóxers pero no puedo bajar con esas fachas cuando hay invitados.

—Prepare un poco de… — dejo la frase al aire al observar mi vestimenta, sus ojos se habían puesto en blanco. Los colores se le subieron a la cara para luego, bajar la cabeza — Escuche que en la noche soplaría mucho viento, lo mejor será que te pongas una camiseta — Se dio vuelta dispuesto a bajar por las escaleras — Ya que vas a tu habitación, también llama a Sorata y Anis. — Concluyo bajando.

¿Qué le pasa? Hoy a estado actuando muy extraño. _Tú ni hables, anciano_. Después de mi charla mental, al abrir la puerta de _mi_ habitación, me encontré con una escenita de los queridos gatos un tanto comprometedora.

—Anis, Sorata, lamento interrumpir su "_moment for love_", pero la cena esta lista — me lleve una camiseta de mi gaveta — Goenji la preparo.

—¡Nya! **(Traducción: Después de Sorata, ¡la comida de Shuu-chan es la mejor!) — **dio una salto de la cama hasta el suelo y corrió a la cocina.

—Andando, Sorata — lo lleve en brazos hasta abajo.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, nos encontramos con la mesa repleta de distintos platillos, hasta el plato de Sorata resaltaba de comida. Aun que haya preparado una pila de cosas, la cocina también estaba impecable. Ya sé porque Goenji consiguió el trabajo como cocinero en el café.

—Wow, todo se ve delicioso — alague sentándome — ¿Qué celebramos?

—Nuestro primer día — se acerco al plato de los gatos — Sorata, ¿podrías compartir tu plato con Anis? — el gato asintió. Yo reí. — ¿Qué cosa?

—Ya parecen pareja — Anis rio risueña mientras Sorata me fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿Y esta foto?— pregunto por la foto llena de polvo que estaba en la pared. — Esta algo sucia. — Soplo. — ¿Eh? ¿Quién es él? Se parece mucho a ti. — _Ah._

—Masaki — musite recordando

—¿Dijiste "Masaki"? —_A veces pienso que tiene un oído súper sónico._

—Nunca le había dicho esto a alguien pero yo… tengo un hermano — Se quedo perplejo al igual que Anis, en cambio, Sorata y yo, bajábamos la mirada, nostálgicos — Mas o menos debe tener la edad de Yuka, mi padre se lo llevo con él, y desde ese momento, no lo he vuelto a ver…

—Escúchame, Kazemaru — levante la mirada. _No otra vez… esa mirada tan seria_ — Puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, si necesitas que alguien te escuche, yo estaré a tu lado, solo llámame y yo estaré aquí de inmediato.

Otra vez… ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte por esa mirada?

* * *

><p><strong>Goenji POV<strong>

Di otro gran bostezo. No me gusta despertarme temprano los domingos, y mas, ayer regrese muy tarde, aparte de la cena, a Kazemaru y a mí no duro un rato, no, unas horas separar a Anis de Sorata. Y tuve que ir hasta la casa de Endo primero, para asegurarme de que no fuera a ver a Kazemaru hoy, ya que si Endo le llegara a decir sobre _eso_, podría ser una conmoción para Kazemaru.

Llegue hasta la entrada trasera del café, llaves… llaves… ¿Dónde están?... Mierda, creo que las deje en casa. No hay otra opción, tendré que entrar por la entrada principal. Uhh… con el frio que hace hoy. Ahora que lo recuerdo, hoy era el día _especial _en el café. Me pregunto que será esta vez…

—Bienvenido, Amo — Satsuki-san hizo una reverencia para después sonreírme. _Se toma muy enserio su papel aunque se trate de mi. _— Hoy es el día de Cosplay~ Por favor, escoja una carta de color.

—Um… Gerente, yo no soy un cliente, simplemente olvide mis llaves, así que no hay necesidad de… — hizo un pequeño gesto indicándome que quería susurrarme algo.

—Goenji-kun, la política aquí es que, cualquier persona que entra por esa puerta, es una cliente y debe tratarse como tal, así que actúa con naturalidad, no arruines el espíritu de una maid y disfruta nuestra "especialidad" — concluyo con una sonrisa un tanto diferente a la habitual.

—Como ordene, entonces veamos — no me decidía por una, pero al final tome la que era color azul, me recordaba al cabellos de Kazemaru.

—Ahora vaya a una mesa y espera la~~ ¡Sorpresa! — dicho lo ultimo con un micrófono que saco de quien-sabe-donde. Simplemente, veré mi "sorpresa" y luego iré directo a la cocina. Además, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar en este momento?

—¡Nya~~! — unos brazos, o mejor dicho, patas, rodearon mi cuello. ¿Eh? E-Esa voz…

—KA-KA-KA-KA… — Mi cara se torno mas roja que un tomate — ¡¿ KAZEMARU ?

Tenía frente a mí la fiel imagen de Kazemaru. No tan fiel como es, traía puesto un mini—short de color negro, dejando gran parte de sus piernas al descubierto. En la parte superior traía un mini—bikini del mismo color que su cabello. Sus manos y pies eran cubiertos por patas de gato del color que su cabello. Y en la cabeza tenia puesto un par de orejas de gato.

Sin que mi sonrojo pudiera ser peor, me desmaye junto a una hemorragia nasal.

_Dios, ¿porque me castigas de esta forma?_

**…**

—_Goenji… Goenji, despierta _— escuche la voz de Kazemaru para luego comenzar a abrir los ojos. Me encontraba sentado en una silla en la cocina, con una toalla en la frente — ¿Te encuentras bien?

No dije nada, seguía procesando lo que acababa de suceder. Y yo que pensé que esto era un sueño, pero es la realidad. Lo mire determinadamente de arriba abajo, estaba igual. Bajo la mirada, avergonzado. _Ya era hora_.

—¿Y bien? Exijo una explicación — hice un chasquido con las manos llamando su atención — Como es que terminaste… con esas ropas — voltee la cabeza, aun no me acostumbro a verlo asi.

—… — susurro algo que no alcance a escuchar **(N/A: Que milagro ¬¬)**

—¿Que~? — canturreé en sarcasmo.

—¡Lo hice porque me pagarían el doble! ¿SII? — confeso nervioso gritando. Sus piernas tambaleaban, hasta cayó de rodillas, avergonzado — Fui débil, Goenji, ¡No resistí la tentación! — cubrió su rostro con las manos.

—Me decepcionas, Kazemaru. Caíste tan bajo — Negaba burlándome de la situación en la que se encontraba. Hasta que no me pude contener la risa y comencé a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú tuviste una hemorragia nasal al verme! —caí en la cuenta, y no volví a mencionar nada más respecto a eso, estaba muy avergonzado. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? — _Literalmente _— Si me disculpas, continuare con mi _trabajo._ — Finalizo saliendo de la cocina.

**...**

Asome mi cabeza por la puerta. Solo faltaba una hora para que cerraran el café. Satsuki-san tiene razón, con el _Cosplay Day _el café se repleta de clientes, y más con la llegada de Kazemaru. _Bola de pervertidos._

Me percate al darme cuenta de cómo, poco a poco, los clientes se iban. Supongo que es natural, mañana mucho hombre _mayores _-mejor dicho pervertidos- tienen que ir mañana temprano a trabajar, incluyéndome, mañana hay escuela.

Me llamaron la atención unos clientes en específico, los mismos de ayer, pero no solo eso, también el acto que hicieron al pasar Kazemaru por su lado. Se sonrieron mutuamente de una manera lujuriosa.

—¡Ah…! — una de sus cucharas se desplomo en el suelo.

—Permítame traerle otra, amo — ofreció Kazemaru brindándole una de sus -esplendidas - sonrisas antes de levantar la cuchara y situarla en su bandeja, para luego ir hasta la cocina -donde yo me encontraba- .

—¿Que tanto miras, pervertido? — pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, negué lentamente de igual forma.

— He. —Alcance a escuchar una risita proveniente de ellos — Como pensamos, Kaze-chan es la indicada — comento el moreno de un modo perverso.

Fruncí el ceño, angustiado. Algo no me agrada aquí…

* * *

><p><strong>Kazemaru POV<strong>

Solo faltaban 10 minutos para que cerráramos. Con todo el _fiestón _que hubo hoy, nos durara un rato terminar de limpiar. Subaru-san y yo llevábamos los platos con mucho tacto para que no se rompieran en el intento. En ese instante, un cuerpo se monto en la espalda de Subaru-san, para su suerte, recobro el equilibrio antes de que se rompiera algo.

—¡Subaru! — lloriqueo Erika-san. Subaru y yo la miramos como diciendo "¿Qué sucede?" — Hoy tengo una importante cita que no puedo cancelar, pero hoy también tenía que quedarme a cerrar. ¿Podríamos cambiar turnos? — la miro con ojos de cachorrito, suplicando.

Negó levemente —Lo siento, Erika. Hoy es la única noche libre que tengo para ver a mis hermanos— Ella vos viven en Hokkaido —, tomare un tren y no trabajare hasta el miércoles. — Erika-san retomo su lloriqueo.

—¡Y ahora, que hare! — se fue a una esquina, tratando de sollozar en silencio.

—Esto… ¿Erika-san? — Toque su hombro llamando su atención — Yo estoy libre esta noche, y si te sirve de ayuda, yo podría… — tomo mis manos y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Kaze-chan, eres un amor! — estrujo entre sus brazos, como un acto de agradecimiento. — ¡No sabes cómo me ayudas! Te juro que no olvidare esto — _Mas te vale. Adiós a mi linda noche de domingo_. Subaru hizo un gesto para que me acercara.

—Mejor es que tengas esto —me entrego una de esas defensas eléctricas. La mire extrañado. _¿Para qué se supone me daba esto?_ — ¿No escuchaste las noticias? Últimamente hay muchos violadores en esta zona atacando chicas hermosas — Oí una leve risita de parte de Goenji, en tanto yo, lo fulmine con la mirada — Tal vez no es tu estilo, pero es por precaución.

—¡No hay de qué preocuparse! Aunque no lo parezca jugué en el equipo de futbol y fui seleccionado para el— Caí en cuenta que Subaru no tenía idea sobre mi _otra _vida. Ella me miro confundida sin entender de qué hablaba. — Lo que trato de decir es que, ¡Soy muy fuerte! — sonreí orgulloso.

—Ya veo, entonces, te lo encargo. Erika y yo nos vamos — Las dos salieron por la puerta.

**…**

Un largo silencio reino en la habitación. No incomodo, simplemente, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de hablar. Goenji y yo éramos los únicos en el café, por decisión suya, insistió en que una sola persona tardaría demasiado en limpiar, aunque ya no faltaba tanto por ordenar y limpiar.

—Goenji, ya solo faltan limpiar un par de mesas y sillas, puedes irte. Además, el último tren parte a las 9, si vas corriendo aun tienes tiempo de alcanzarlo.

—Ni loco. — ¿Huh? — Kazemaru, estaría demente si pensara en dejarte solo aquí de noche, es muy peligroso, y mas con ese violador merodeando por aquí, cualquier cosa podría pasarte si no estoy mirando. — Fruncí el ceño.

—No te confundas, solo por tener esta apariencia niña no significa que sea una, yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte. — me miro serio.

—Solo lo hago por tu seguridad, tengo que vigilarte.

—Ya soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme solo, no necesito una niñera que me vigile todo el tiempo. He sobrevivido por mi mismo mucho tiempo mientras mi madre trabajaba. Gracias por tu solidaridad, pero ¡no te necesito! —concluí casi gritando.

No contestó. Se quedo unos minutos en silencio, hasta que dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse, agarrando la perilla de la puerta, pero no sin antes decir:

—Como quieras. — Cerró de un portazo, resonando toda la habitación, dejando entrar un escalofriante silencio en la cocina, acompañado por un remordimiento torturando mi interior.

Estúpido Goenji.

**…**

Había pasado alrededor de una hora. El silencio reinaba el café, y ese remordimiento seguía atormentándome. Supongo que a esto es lo que se le llama "culpabilidad".

En primer, ¿Quién se cree Goenji? ¡No soy una chica! No necesito un "príncipe azul" que me rescate de los peligros y me proteja de cualquier mal. ¡Soy de la selección japonesa juvenil! Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. Además, ¿Quién necesita a Goenji? Solo ha pasado una hora y yo solo ya termine de limpiar.

Sacándome de mis pensamientos, se apagaron las luces. _Lo que faltaba_. Me acerque a la cocina a buscar unas velas. En ese instante, la canción de _LMFAO_, me estremeció (era el timbre de mi celular). Y en la pantalla de mi celular apareció:

"Goenji"

Ja, ahora viene a disculparse.

—¿Qué quieres? — hable seco.

—_Solo quería asegurarme de que la hermosa princesa se encontrara a salvo_— comento burlón —_Además que quería escuchar su melodiosa voz. Princesa, ¿Se emociono por escuchar la voz de su querido príncipe? _— Me ruborice.

—¡¿HAA? Quién querría… — lo próximo que vi, fue un gran palo estampándose en mi cabeza, antes de desplomarme en el suelo.

—_¿Kazemaru? Oye, ¿Qué sucede? _— Escuche la voz de Goenji, poco segundos antes de perder la conciencia y cerrar los ojos.

**…**

Abrí lentamente los ojos, recobrando la conciencia, luego me percate de la situación en la que estaba: me encontraba con boca, piernas y brazos amarrados a una silla firmemente. Dos figuras comenzaron a surgir de la oscuridad. Me libere del pañuelo que estaba en mi boca.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? — pregunte firme tratando de ocultar el poco de miedo que inundaba m cuerpo.

—¿Qué tal… Kaze-chan? — hablo uno de los hombres saliendo de la oscuridad, acompañado por su compañero reía perverso.

—¿Ustedes…? — pregunte perplejo sin poder creer quienes eran.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡MINNA! ¿Me extrañaron? *grillito del publico* T.T No me merezco esto.<strong>_

_**Que va, el capitulo lo hice largo solo para ustedes OwO ¡Pero no se preocupen, mis niños! Mis queridas vacaciones se acercan (una semana ¡yeah!), así que full capítulos cada semana, lo mejor… ¡TENGO ASISTENTE PERSONAL! ¡Hika -CHAN!**_

_**Hikaru: En primer lugar, ¡no soy tu asistente! En segunda, ¡soy un chico, no pongas eso de "chan"! *susurrando* no me agrada que que tú seas la que dice eso… ¬/¬**_

_**¡Se nos acaba el tiempo! Minna, ¡muy pronto también traeré un nuevo capítulo de Midori-kun! Y próximo capítulo pondré un preview, lo prometido OwO.**_

_**P.D.: Para toda la gente que tiene como "favorito" esta historia, por favor, ¡Comenten! Oh, si ¡los descubrí! :D Se los ruego, me dejan con la intriga de saber que tal les pareció (bueno tal vez me lo merezco por siempre dejar intriga u.u)**_

_**Tambien, queridos, comenten mi fic "**__Si lo dice en un libre, tiene que ser verdad__**" Como diría Sora: ¡Es una orden! xD**_

_**Próximo Capitulo: Goenji Shuuya, mi salvador y… ¿cuidador? ¡Ilusión de fiebre!**_

_**Bueno mis amores, ¡BYE BYE!**_


	6. ¡Ilusion de fiebre!

_**Sora: WIZU! ¿Me extrañaron, mortales? *El publico grita "¡Sí!" * NYAJAJAJAJA La patrona no me dejo venir porque sabía que yo le quitaría todo el protagonismo XD El caso es que Haru no pudo venir publicar, asi que dejo a su querido Dios a cargo de publicar, hoy tenía una cita :3 **_

_**Hikaru: *En una esquina deprimido* Maldito… T.T**_

_**Sora: Admítelo princesita, nunca va a hacerte caso, ya aburres siempre en tus cuadernos escribiendo "Haru-Hikaru 4ever" ¡pareces una chica! lo único que puedes hacer es admirar a tu querido dios NYAJAJAJAJA XD Ahora tu dios ordena que digas el disclaimer OwO**_

_**Hikaru: ¡YO NO ESCRIBO ESO! ¡TU LO ESCRIBES EN MI CUANDERNO! O/O Y ¡Tu di el disclaimer!**_

_**Sora: Bueno ¬3¬, Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Haru, ¡me pertenece a mí! ¡YO SOY EL DIOS DE LEVEL—5! ¡Si quiero, puedo hacer que jueguen monos! NYAJAJAJA*El publico me abuchea" ¿EH? Digo, ¡HIKARU ES LEVEL-5! OwOll *Sale corriendo como una gallina***_

_**Hikaru: ¿EHHH? *El público le tira basura*¡SORA! ¡NO ME DEJES PRESENTANDO SOLO EL CAPITULO!**_

_**Advertencia de Haru: ¡LEMON!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kazemaru, ¿Eres una Maid?**_

_**Capitulo 5: Goenji Shuuya, mi casi-salvador y… ¿cuidador? ¡Ilusión de fiebre!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…

Que terco es ese chico. Su orgullo no le permite aceptar ni siquiera mi ayuda. Ya ha pasado aproximadamente una hora y lo único que he hecho es explorar los alrededores. Solo quería cuidarlo, sé que es un hombre y también puede cuidarse solo, pero eso no evita que me sienta angustiado cuando está solo.

Muy bien, Goenji. Es hora de que dejes tu orgullo a un lado y lo llames para asegurarte de que todo esté bien. Comenzó a timbrar. No me digas que su orgullo evitara que me conteste, si eso ocurre es porque él es una _chica _muy terca.

— _¿Qué quieres? _— hablo frio desde el otro lado de la línea. _Vaya chico, voy a molestarlo un rato_.

— Solo quería asegurarme de que la hermosa princesa se encontrara a salvo. Además que quería escuchar su melodiosa voz. Princesa, ¿Se emociono por escuchar la voz de su querido príncipe? — _Apuesto a que ahora se ruborizo_.

— _¡¿HAA? Quién querría… _— Se escucho un estruendo desde el otro lado, antes de que se oyeran unos paso que al parecer se aproximaban.

— ¿Kazemaru? Oye, ¿Qué sucede? — pregunte preocupado, antes de comenzar a alterarme un poco.

Se corto la llamada.

No lo soporto mas, tengo que ir a verlo. No importa si son alucinaciones mías. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo le paso a Kazemaru. En este momento no interesa si era un malentendido, lo único que quiero es ver a Kazemaru sano y salvo.

…

Me encontraba al frente de la puerta trasera. Me siento inseguro. _Supéralo, Goenji. Lo más seguro es que se encuentra perfectamente bien y tu aquí, preocupándote por nada_. No lo sé, la forma en la que colgó. Tal vez, lo mejor será irme…

— _¿Ustedes…? — _¿Eh? Esa es la voz de Kazemaru —_ ¿Por qué me tienen de esta forma…?_

— _Te hemos observado, Kaze-chan _— Imposible…

Escalé hasta el segundo piso, llegando a la ventana. Me quede perplejo ante la imagen frente a mí. Kazemaru se encontraba tanto pies y manos atadas. Y tenía en frente a esos dos clientes que me tenían preocupado, mirando a Kazemaru con sonrisas perversas y llenas de lujuria. _Esos bastardos…_

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi? — pregunto con la voz ronca Kazemaru, se veía aterrado y furioso al mismo tiempo.

— Por eso no te preocupes. — hablo el de lentes — Te hemos observado por mucho tiempo. A pesar de ese cuerpo tan… — Prefirió guardarse las palabras — eres justo al tipo de maid que buscábamos desde hace mucho. Básicamente, serás como nuestro rehén, o mejor dicho nuestro _juguete _— _Par de bastardos pervertidos…_

— ¿Y que si me rehúso? — Pregunto muy serio — ¿Cómo saben que no gritare? Cualquier ruido que produzca, algún vecino se preocupara y llamara a la policía.

Se miraron mutuamente, sonriendo — No creo que puedas hacer eso — hablo el moreno sacando una botellita con un liquido rojo de su bolsillo. Agarro la mandíbula de Kazemaru, abriendo su boca, permitiendo entrar ese extraño liquido. — Con eso será suficiente.

En ese instante, Kazemaru se desplomo en el suelo, perdiendo completamente la conciencia — B…Bastardos… — fue lo último que pronuncio.

— Esto también te gustara — agarro la tira que sostenía el vestido de Kazemaru dispuesto a desatarlo.

_Ya no lo soporto más_. Levante la pierna, tomando posición de destruir la ventana, y darle una lección a ese par de desgraciados. Aunque alguien, desde la oscuridad, agarrando el hombro de uno de los bastardos.

— Disculpe onii-san* — hablo. _Esa voz… se trata de… ¿¡Que hace aquí! _— No se debe tocar a una dama cuando esta inconsciente.

— ¿Huh? ¿Quién diablos te crees, mocoso? — contesto irritado apartando bruscamente la mano del chico de su hombro, antes de alejarse un poco.

— ¿Yo? Soy Endo Mamoru, y mi abuela me dijo "Nunca toques a una dama sin su aprobación" — sonrió de forma amistosa el moreno. Uno de los sujetos se acerco con una de esas defensas eléctricas, pero Endo inmediatamente la pateó. Agarro a los dos sujetos de sus camisas, los levanto hasta arriba y los estampo en el suelo. Ellos terminaron inconscientes. — Bien, con eso es suficiente. — se sacudió las manos.

— ¡Endo! ¿Qué haces aquí? — me acerque rápidamente hasta el portero.

— ¡Goenji! No me esperaba que estuvieras por aquí — yo balbuce algunas cosas para cambiar de tema — Bah, que importa. Mi abuela vive al lado, vine a visitarla y justamente escucho unos ruidos por aquí, así que entre a revisar.

— Pero, si la puerta está cerrada. ¿Cómo entraste? — pregunte levantando a los sujetos y amarrándolos con una cuerda que estaba ahí.

— Por la ventana. — Oh, sí. La ventana que yo casi destruyo, un poco más al lado de donde estuve, ya estaba destruida._ Como se esperaría de nuestro querido capitán_. Seinclinó para ver detenidamente a Kazemaru — Por cierto, esta chica es… — se lo medito un momento.

¡Lo olvide! ¡El no sabe que Kazemaru es…!

—¡Ichikawa Kazeki! ¿Verdad? — preguntó mirándome algo emocionado, yo asentí nervioso. _Dios santo, ¡te agradezco que Endo sea un idiota!_

Los _bastardos _comenzaron a abrir los ojos, yo sonreí y los agarré de sus hombros — Me entro la curiosidad, ¿para que se supone que querían a Kaze-chan?

— Ah, bueno… pensamos que a pesar de ese cuerpo de tsundere — _¿tsundere?_— Ella podía ser nuestra provocativa y sexy maid que podía cumplir todas nuestras fantasías. Con ese cuerpo, sería muy tímida y adorable. — hablo uno de ellos. _Par de otakus pervertidos, los voy a…_

— ¿Eh? No entiendo — me miro Endo totalmente confundido y sin entender una palabra de lo que dijeron. _A veces, lo más conveniente es que no lo comprenda._

…

La policía se llevo a esos dos sujetos. Al parecer ellos eran lo atacaban a las chica y los han estado buscando desde hace un tiempo. Suerte que ahora en prisión, no volverán a molestar por ahora.

— Oye, Endo. Ya la puedes soltar — sugerí con algo de celos. Endo cargaba a Kazemaru como si fuera una princesa, ya que aun se encontraba inconsciente. — Yo me puedo encargar de ella, yo sé donde está su casa y la llevare.

— Hey, no estés celoso. — _Primera vez que se da cuenta de algo._ — Ella es muy liviana, ¿cuántos años tendrá? Ahora que la miro de cerca, me recuerda a Kazemaru. — _Oh,_ _sí supieras quien es. _Kazemaru se removió incomodo y comenzó a abrir los ojos. Endo lo bajo — ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto MUY cerca.

— Esto… Esto debe ser un sueño… — musito volviéndose a desmayar. Por suerte, lo sostuve antes de que eso pasara y lo cargue de igual forma de Endo. Toque su frente, estaba muy caliente, debe ser un efecto de esa _cosa_ que le dieron.

— ¡Goenji-kun~! — Grito la gerente — ¿Interrumpo algo? —pregunto pícaramente mirándome como me encontraba con Kazemaru.

— No, en realidad no — contesto amistoso Endo a mi pregunta. El rostro de la gerente se torno pálido.

— Pe-Pero si tu eres Endo-kun — forzó una sonrisa antes de acercarse a mi oído — Goenji-kun, ¿No se supone que el no está enterado acerca de Kaze-chan…?

— No te preocupes. El me ayudo con el problema. — Ella me miro curiosa "¿Problema?", señale la ventana del segundo piso. — Endo accidentalmente la rompió.

— Ohh… — comento tranquila al principio, antes de desmayarse desmoronándose en el suelo.

— ¡GERENTE! — _Esta será una larga noche…_

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

— Oye, Satsuki -san — la llamo su pequeño sobrino, mientras trabajaba — ¿Por qué no están Goenji-baka y Ka…Kazeki-san? — al nombrar a la ultima se sonrojo levemente para luego seguir tomando su bebida.

— Pues, se tomaron el día libre…— Shinobu escupió un poco de su bebida— No sé si juntos, pero Kaze-chan se desmayo ayer y Goenji decidió quedarse a cuidarla.

El ex-compañero del goleador de fuego se levanto de golpe, muy alterado — Entonces, yo iré. — fue detenido por su tía que lo agarraba del cuello. — ¿¡Que haces! ¡Suéltame! ¡No puedo dejarla sola con ese tonto Goenji! - exclamo haciendo un berrinche

— No puedes, odio pedirte esto, pero te necesito para otra cosa. —suspiro resignada. — Como ni Goenji-kun ni Kaze-chan vendrán — el peli azul bufo — nos falta personal.

— Te refieres a que… — La gerente asintió.

* * *

><p><strong>Goenji POV<strong>

Vaya noche la de ayer.

Un adolecente que esta por graduarse en poco tiempo diría "Una noche de locura ayer con las chicas después de la fiesta" pero lamentablemente, ese no era mi caso. La noche de _locura_ fue, ser el casi-salvador de Kazemaru y tener que llevar al pequeño _borrachín _hasta su casa.

Sin intención mía, pase la noche —durmiendo en el sofá — en la casa de Kazemaru. En este momento estoy cocinándole una sopa para que se le baje la _droga_ que le dieron esos -malditos- pervertidos.

Esto es culpa de Kazemaru, en primer lugar, yo lo trate de ayudar ¿Y cómo me agradece? Echándome del lugar. ¿Y cómo termino todo? El siento secuestrado y atado por unos pervertidos. Si me hubiera hecho caso, no estaríamos en esta situación.

_Deja de quejarte, Goenji. Solo termina la maldita sopa_.

En eso estoy, aunque este muy cabreado por esto, lo único que puedo hacer es terminar la sopa, Kazemaru está por despertar. Veamos… zanahoria… zanahoria… parece que no tienen. No queda de otra, tengo que ir a comprar.

Pero no puedo dejar solo a Kazemaru, ¿Qué tal si le llegar a pasar algo si yo no estoy? Sin ofender a Sorata, pero él no me es de ayuda. Sonara como Endo pero como dice mi abuela "Pídele algo a Dios". Entonces… ¡Dios, tráeme a alguien, cualquier persona, hasta un angel!

_Ding~Dong. _Sonó la puerta.

_Eso fue rápido_. Corrí hasta la puerta, para conocer a mi ángel caído. Pero al abrir la puerta, para mi mala suerte, era con la persona con la que menos quería encontrarme en ese momento y menos en la situación en la que se encuentra Kazemaru, el demonio en persona.

— Endo. — lo llame extremadamente frio — ¿Qué —_diablos—_ haces aquí?

— Parece que estas con tu buen humor, Goenji. — El tan optimista, no noto mi modo de hablar — En la escuela me avisaron que Kazemaru atrapo un grave resfriado. Como pensé que no habría nadie en su casa, pensé en cuidarlo. Pero parece que te me adelantaste —_Eso no es el lo que me gustaría ganarte _— ¿Que gracioso no? También, como estaba algo preocupado, en el café me dijeron que Kazeki-san se había tomado el día libre por lo de ayer.

Esto es un verdadero dilema. ¿Cuidar a Kazemaru de la salud o de corazón? Endo podría ser capaz de decirle sobre _eso_. ¡No! Es un riesgo que debo tomar por la salud de Kazemaru. _Goenji, te vas a arrepentir._

—Endo. Lo llame seriamente mientras él me miro curioso — Te encargo a Kazemaru.

—¿Eh? — Me observo confundido. Salí a toda velocidad por la puerta hacia la tienda, sin perder tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

El portero, aun sin comprender a lo que se refería el goleador de fuego, prosiguió hasta la habitación del enfermo. Abrió suavemente la puerta para omitir el menor ruido posible que lo pudiera despertar. A continuación, contemplo unos minutos lo adorable que se encontraba el peli azul durmiendo pacíficamente.

Pero, por un mal movimiento proveniente del moreno, causo un leve golpe contra el suelo al sentarse. Aun por la poca intensidad del ruido, eso no evito que el pel iazul despertara de su placido sueño.

El peli azul se sorprendió por la presencia del moreno(los efectos de la droga desaparecieron momentáneamente). "_Debe ser un efecto de la droga" _pensó en ese instante el peli azul algo deprimido, sería un sueño si el potero de sus sueños entrara a su habitación por voluntad propia.

— Wow —emitió ese comentario el moreno — Debes estar muy enfermos, ¡tu cara está muy roja! — Menciono amistoso, desafortunadamente para el peli azul, el moreno corto la separación para tocar su frente — Vaya, estas muy caliente.

— … — El peli—azul no dijo nada, estaba muy sorprendido y ruborizado por el comportamiento del portero. "_Esto debe ser un sueño…_" pensó. Y un extraño pensamiento cruzo por su mente. — Endo. — lo llamo cabizbajo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto amistoso.

— Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, siempre he estado a tu lado y tu al mío, jugamos juntos el TFI, me sacaste de la oscuridad cuando jugábamos con la Academia Alius, y ganamos juntos el FFI. — lo miro a los ojos, sumamente serio. —Y aun quiero seguir jugando futbol junto a ti.

— Yo también quiero, Kazemaru — le sonrió, pero no comprendió de la misma forma las palabras del peli azul.

— Tu no lo entiendes, Endo — el moreno lo miro confundido. "_Parece que llego la hora…_" pensó, no titubeó. — Desde hace mucho tiempo, yo he querido decirte algo muy importante para mí. Yo… tu a mi… desde hace mucho tu me…

— Espera. Yo también tengo algo que decirte. — lo detuvo dejando perplejo al peli—azul. ¿Había detenido su casi-declaración? No comprendió la acción del moreno. "_¿Acaso el ya…?_" un aterrador pensamiento invadió su cabeza — trago nervioso, muy atento a las palabras del portero — Tú también eres muy importante en mi vida — el cuerpo del peli azul reacciono ante ese comentario, con un sonrojo — Por eso quiero que sepas que yo…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a un al mayor de la familia Goenji con un abrumadora aura encendida por la furia **(N/A: Por algo es el goleador de fuego) **— Endo, ¿Podemos hablar afuera? — pregunto haciendo la sonrisa mas forzada posible, y lo llevo, o mejor dicho, lo arrastro fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de igual forma de como se abrió, dejando a un peli azul, muy aturdido.

"_¿Qué cosa me habrá querido decir Endo? Y más importante, ¿Por qué Goenji…?_" Sus pensamientos se detuvieron porque una punzada de dolor atacó a su cabeza obligándolo a retorcerse adolorido. Los efectos de la droga habían vuelto.

— ¡Suéltame, me duele! ¡QUE ME SUELTES, GOENJI! — Exigió gritando el moreno, suplicando por su liberación ¡Lo había arrastrado hasta unos metros cerca de la puerta de salida! El peli crema no respondió, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Era justo como se lo había imagina. Estaba a unos pocos segundos de casi decirle la verdad a Kazemaru. Si no se hubiera quedado ayudando a una anciana a llevar sus vegetales a su casa, habría llegado mucho antes, que para su suerte, llego justo a tiempo antes de que sucediera una catástrofe.

— ¿Pero que te sucede? — Se zafó del agarre del peli crema — Estaba a punto de contarle a Kazemaru sobre…— se sonrojo instantáneamente cerrando su boca. —…aquello.

— ¡Eso mismo! ¡NO PUEDES CONTARLE! —grite sin medir mis palabras, Endo me miro confundido diciendo "¿Por qué no?" — Pues porque… porque… ¡Porque tu madre te llama, la cena esta lista!

— ¿La cena esta lista? — sus ojos se iluminaron — ¡ALLA VOY, MAMÁ! — Salió a toda velocidad por la puerta. _Fue más sencillo de lo que pensé. _

Oh, lo olvide. Mejor me apresuro y termino de preparar la sopa de Kazemaru.

…

Abrí la puerta lentamente, por precaución de que se encontrara dormido. Este se encontraba acostado en su cama, mirando hacia la pared, no dormido, pero con los ojos cerrados — Kazemaru, te traje una sopa. — susurre entrando y dejando la sopa en una mesita al lado de su cama.

Se incorporo en la cama. Su cara estaba muy roja y cuando dirigí su mirada en mí, me sonrió. — Volviste. — entre cerró los ojos. _¿Volví? _— Te estaba esperando, Endo. —_ Ah, piensa que soy Endo_.

— Seguramente tienes hambre. Aquí te dejo tu sopa — me incorpore del suelo con intención de irme, pero algo aprisionó mi mano. — ¿Ka-Kazemaru?

— Estoy muy débil. Quiero que me des en la boca. — Toco su lengua, produciéndome un leve sonrojo. Asentí levemente. Acerque la cuchara, abrió la boca. Se metió toda la cuchara a la boca y saboreo. — Delicioso. — Mi sonrojo se hizo más intenso por un pensamiento perverso cruzo por mi mente. _Goenji, eres un pervertido._

Así continuamos por unos minutos. Cuando ya quedaban unas pocas cucharadas, mire a Kazemaru y perdí el equilibrio unas gotas cayeron desde su boca hasta su torso. — ¡Ah! Lo lamento. Traeré inmediatamente un pañuelo. — me iba a ir, pero desafortunadamente el tomo mi mano.

— Límpialo con tu lengua — Me miro suplicante. ¿_Qué le pasa a Kazemaru? Está actuando muy extraño_ — Por favor… — traque en seco.

A continuación, deje el plato de sopa en la mesa y seguí sus órdenes. Rodeé sus labios con mi lengua saboreando el sabor de ellos. Luego, por instinto, no pude resistirme la sensación de besarlo. Posee mis labios suavemente sobre los suyos, degustándome del sabor a vainilla que tenían. Me separe lentamente, sonroja, al igual que Kazemaru.

— Aun falta. — refiriéndose a su cuello y a su torso. Asentí. Volví a besarlo, nuestras lenguas jugaban, y por momentos, chupaba su lengua.

Comencé a besar su cuello, pasando suavemente mi lengua por cada sector de está. Lo recosté en la cama y me puse en cuatro patas arriba de él, para acomodarnos mejor. Lo bese con desesperación, quitándome la playera. Mi mano comenzó penetrando su pantalón y jugando con su ansioso miembro. Gimió unas cuantas veces por la excitación. Lo bese callándolo.

— ¡M-Me vengo! — exclamo gimiendo abrazándose de mi cuello.

Luego de venirse, retire mi mano y la lleve a su trasero. Inicie metiendo el primer dedo para lubricar la, y soltó un sonoro gemido de dolor. Luego metí el segundo y así hasta llegar al tercero. Luego de lubricar su entrada, me aleje un poco, esta siempre fue una de mis fantasías, teniendo a Kazemaru, desnudo, completamente vulnerable, deseándome -no a mí, sino a Endo- no resistí la tentación y lo penetre. Mientras lo embestía, el sacudió mis cabellos, para luego clavar su mano en mi espalda.

Nos venimos al mismo tiempo.— Te amo… — susurro jadeante para luego abrazarme fuertemente. Creo que mi sueño se hizo realidad. Y de esta forma, continuamos toda la noche, y yo, deseando que se hiciera eterna.

…

El pájaro mañanero cantó. Era martes, un sol brillante, podía notarse gracias a que la luz llegaba a mis ojos por la ventana. Parecía un buen día, para declararte, para encontrar un trabajo o irse de vacaciones. En este momento mucha gente debe estar despertando de su linda noche de ayer. Y no hay que excluirme, yo también pase una _divertida_ noche.

El caso es que, mi noche… fue un completo error.

¿Por qué exactamente? Pues porque ayer tuve sexo con uno de mis mejores amigo y la persona que me gusta. El problema, ¡me aproveche de su inocencia. El todo el tiempo se imagino que lo hacía con Endo, puedo decirle que fue un sueño, pero eso no quita el hecho de esa impureza que hay dentro se mi. Aunque realmente lo disfrute, fue justo como ese sueño que tuve el otro…

_¡AHHH! ¡GOENJI! ¡ERES UN ENFERMO!_ Ni yo mismo me creo que le hice esta barbaridad a Kazemaru. Soy una vergüenza.

Luego de este sermón mental, el pequeño que _viole_ ayer, se removió incomodo en su lugar. Acaricie su cabeza, inconscientemente sonreí al pensar en lo de anoche. Bese suavemente su frente y me incorpore en la cama. Tome mi playera y me vestí. Mire a Kazemaru, seguía desnudo y su cuerpo a un mostraba _restos_ de anoche. Fui hasta el baño y agarre una toalla mojada, limpie su cuerpo delicadamente, abotone su camisa y le coloque su pantalón. Lo tape con su sabana y deje otro beso en su frente.

Abrí la puerta, viendo por última vez a Kazemaru. Levante a Anís delicadamente del suelo y la lleve en brazos. Salí de la casa, era aun muy temprano, eso me da tiempo de ir a casa y cambiarme para ir a la escuela. Después de esto, no sé si podre ser capaz de ver a Kazemaru a los ojos sin sentiré una basura. Realmente yo…

… _Soy un imbécil_

* * *

><p><strong>Kazemaru POV<strong>

Estaba saliendo de la escuela, dirigiéndome a mi turno en el café. Pero desde la mañana hay una pregunta que ha estado rondando por mi cabeza desde la mañana:

_¿Qué DIABLOS hice ayer?_

No vi a Endo en todo el día, Kido me dijo que no iba a venir a la escuela porque "ayer había comido demasiado y ahora tiene un fuerte dolor de estomago". Lo único que recuerdo de ayer fue que, Endo me visito, yo estaba a punto de declararme -otro intento fallido- y que Goenji se lo llevo afuera y nunca volvió. Luego de eso, no hay NADA en mi mente. Tengo imágenes borrosas en mi mente, pero no veo nada. Recuerdo que cuando esos _secuestradores_ me tenían, Endo -no tengo idea de donde salió- y Goenji me salvaron.

Pero más importante, ¡Goenji me ha evitado todo el día! Quería almorzar con él para agradecerle lo de ayer, pero se fue corriendo a no-se-donde. Cada vez que le echaba una miradita, se veía muy tranquilo, pero cuando se percataba de mi mirada, se ruborizaba y volteaba la cara. Y cuando iba a ir a su clase para qué fuéramos juntos al café, sus compañeros de clase me dijeron que salió de la clase como un puma. No me digas que le dije algo indebido anoche…

Quisiera arreglar las cosas con él. Después de todo, el -junto con Endo- me salvo de los pervertidos y él se tomo la molestia de llevarme hasta mi casa, además que hasta ahora, el ha sido sumamente amable conmigo. Mejor me apresuro y…

— ¡Ah, Goenji! — grite acercándome al ver a mi amigo caminando tranquilamente. Volteo con una mirada relajada por ser llamado, pero en el instante que se percato que era yo, los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y corrió a toda velocidad alejándose de mi — ¡OYE! ¡PORQUE HUYES DE MÍ!

Corrimos por unas cuantas calles, por algo era el delantero, corría muy rápido, por no decir nada de mí, yo la defensa de Raimon y ex-atleta, no fue mucha nuestra diferencia. Ya estábamos a unos cuantos metros del café, el estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, pero en el instante que el agarro la perilla yo salte sobre él, que por el peso de ambos, la puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos caímos al suelo.

— Ay, ay, ay… — me frote la espalda para aliviar el inmenso dolor que sentía, con los ojos cerrados, y no mencionar a Goenji, el debía sufrir el doble de dolor.. — Goenji, ¿Te encuentras bien?

La puerta que unía la cocina de la sala principal se abrió — ¡¿Qué sucedió aquí? — hablo una preocupada voz femenina aunque algo familiar para mí.

— No hay de qué preocuparse… — aun con la cabeza inclinada para abajo. Pero al abrir los ojos, me percaté que aun me encontraba encima de Goenji, sentado a horcajadas. — ¡Wahh! ¡Goenji, lo lamento! — Inmediatamente, me quite de encima de él.

— No pasa nada… Aunque debo admitir, eres más pesada de lo que pareces, princesa — comento burlo sacando a lengua –obviamente era mentira-, yo me sonroje de la vergüenza. _Este maldito…_

— ¿N-No les paso nada? — hablo nerviosa de nuevo la voz femenina desconocida.

— Si no hay… — Levante la mirada, frente a mí, se encontraba una chica de ojos azules, cabellos dorados y vestía el uniforme de maid, muy linda debo admitir. Me incorpore del suelo y la mire detenidamente. — ¿Y tú eres…?

— Mala copia de Candy, al fin mostraste tu otra cara. — menciono Goenji mirando macabramente a la _chica_. _Esta_ bajo la mirada por la vergüenza, chasqueando con la boca. A continuación, yo la miraba muy confundido mientras Goenji soltaba una risita. Y yo mirando a los presentes, un tanto confundió.

Alto…_Mala copia de Candy _era…

¿EHHHHHHH?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sora: Hasta aquí el capitulo EXTREMADAMENTE largo que hizo la patrona. No me extrañen mortales, si la patrona no me mata, los veré en el próximo capítulo XD.<strong>_

_**Hikaru: (cansado por correr de el publico enojado) Esta me la pagaras Sora ¬¬*… y tu también, cita de Haru T.T**_

_**Sora: Sin mucho que mencionar **__**yo**__** tengo el honor de presentar las preguntas que nadie se toma la molestia de preguntar, ¿Kido habrá matado a Tachimukai? (Mirar capitulo 3) ¿En donde habrán quedado Sorata y Anis en todo el LEMON? ¿Cómo reaccionara Kazemaru al ver cara a cara al otro rostro de de Shinobu? Descubre en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Oni-san: Es como decir "señor"**_

_**Advertencia de Haru: ¡Ustedes, los que nunca comentan y solo ponen como favorito esta historia! ¡Por favor, comenten! ¡Su opinión importa! (hablando postulante a la presidencia)**_

_**Hikaru/Sora: ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	7. La segunda cara de Aoi Shinobu

**_Wazzzup! ¿Que onda mis boys? ¡Extrañandome, claro!_**

**_Well, por donde empiezo...ah, claro, ¡ODIO LA ESCUELA! XOOO Lo de siempre los profesores cagándome la vida, mis friends "drogándose" con chocolates y helado, mi novio (ohhh yeah, ¡ahora tengo a mi Hikaru como novio!) acosándome para que no me acerque a otros chicos, imaginense: Esta tan celoso, que hasta me obligo a cambiar mi nombre de "_**_Haru_**_" a "_**_Shion_**_" ¬w¬ Que les puedo decir, la vida de todos es complicada, de diferente forma claro XDDD_**

**_Retomando la escusa que dare esta vez por mi ausencia. Les sere sincera... ¡Mi cabeza era una mieraaaa! Les juro ni una sola fuckin idea, estaba pensando que el fic ya no tendria sentido._**

**_Pero me paso algo muy gracioso. True Story: Me tiraron un "Fire Tornado" en mi hueca cabeza, y una luz segadora llego a mi obstinada mente (?) He aqui en os, con un nuevo capitulo de esta extraña pero interesante history._**

**_Dejemos mi mal vacabulario (asi digo sho) de gringa y iniciiemos, ¡quiero dormir!_**

**_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, lo tiene Level-5 porque son Harry Potter y se metieron en mi camara de los secretos y me lo robaron ¬¬_**

**_Advertencia: Este...primero, tengo muy mal ortografia asi que no soy conciente si ven algo mal (¡no me culpen! solo soy una niña ;o;), segundo, algo de OoC para Goenji, tipo seductor :3 y para nuestro querido maid un poco de magia tsundere :B _**

**_Nota: Este capitulo agregue mas comedia de lo usual, si no lo notan, es porque no tengo carrera como comediante XDDD_**

**_¡DESIFRUTEN!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kazemaru, ¿Eres una Maid?_**

**_Capitulo O6: La segunda cara de Aoi _****_Shinobu_**

**_..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Unos pasos veloces se aproximaban a toda prisa en dirección a la clase del peli crema. La puerta se abrió de golpe, donde en esta se encontraban un peli azul agitado mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Disculpen la interrupción —hablo seriamente. Tenía un semblante enojado—. Goenji Shuuya ¿Se encuentra aquí?

El peli crema trago saliva al escuchar esa tan _aterradora _voz. Esa era la voz del peli azul que había _violado _la noche anterior. El era la razón del el nudo de culpa que atormentaba su estomago y no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Se escondió debajo de su pupitre, la culpa era tan inmensa que no era capaz de siquiera mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Goenji? Si esta junto… — Kido ahogó un gemido producido por el dolor a causa del golpe que le mando en la pierna el peli crema, fulminándolo con la mirada, le indico que mantuviera la boca cerrada respecto a mi ubicación. El peli azul miro al castaño fulminante esperando una respuesta —. Quiero decir, ya salió, lo lamento.

Chasqueo la lengua en señal de enojo y desalojo el lugar.

El peli crema suspiro aliviado saliendo de su escondite. —Te debo una, Kido— apoyo su mano en el hombro del castaño.

— No preguntare, pero asumo que paso algo grave ¿o me equivoco? — Negó levemente el goleador.

...

Gracias a Kido, pudo escapar extraordinariamente. Mientras el castaño entretenía al peli azul, el peli crema se escabullía en dirección a su respectivo trabajo. Era consciente de que en el trabajo se veremos, sin embargo, ambos estarían lo suficientemente muy ocupado como para tener un contacto visual (y en el peor de los casos, físico).

Estaba decidido, de ahora en adelante así sería su vida, incapaz de ver a al peli azul a los ojos sin que la cúlpalo asesinase.

El en transcurso de la caminata, el peli crema no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera su _bonita_ noche. Por mucho que rezase porque esa noche fuera otra de sus -muchas- fantasías que habia tenido, pero (no sabe si para bien o para mal) esa era la realidad. Se había _violado_ a su adorable compañero, a la persona de la que estaba enamorado. Y gracias a ello, se sentía una miseria, una completa basura.

No obstante, trataba de buscar el lado bueno a las cosas. El peli azul no se había negado para nada, hasta se aseguro de preguntarle.

"_¿Se siente bien?_" pregunto agitado.

"…_Si" _respondió entre gemidos con una voz ronca, excitando aun mas al peli crema.

—¡AHHH! ¡SOY UN ENFERMO!— chillo agarrando su _pervertida_ cabeza mientas la sacudía de un lado al otro. Sin embargo, se percato de los susurros a su alrededor, y de sus miradas expectantes mientras cuchicheaban quien-sabe-que, ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de su cometido: lo había gritado en público.

Suspiro resignado mientras caminaba a paso lento hasta el café, ignorando las miradas acusadoras de la gente. Fue ahí cuando una voz se apodero de su atención.

—¡Goenji! —una voz peligrosamente conocida lo llamo, se giro rogando por lo peor. No estaba equivocado, era Kazemaru, que se aproximaba al peli crema como un rayo. Trago saliva y corrió lejos de él como un puma—. ¡OYE! ¿¡PORQUE HUYES DE MI! —pregunto alterado el peli azul a lo lejos.

Oh, genial. ¿Su suerte podía ser peor?

Sí, claro que si podía.

Por un par de minutos, continuo su escenita de caricatura. El goleador corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, y la defensa tratando de alcanzarlo. El peli crema confiaba en su resistencia, por algo era el delantero de Raimon, pero desafortunadamente, el peli azul era un ex atleta, el más veloz. Para su suerte, ya se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de la puerta trasera.

Rozando la perilla, el ex atleta se abalanzo sobre la espalda de peli crema, trepándose en esta como una araña. Gracias al peso de ambos, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando caer a ambos sobre el suelo, la defensa sobre el delantero.

—Ay, ay, ay…—se quejó aun con los ojos cerrados, apoyo sus brazos y se sentó en lo que creía ser el suelo mientras se frotaba la barbilla adolorida producto de golpe. —Goenji, ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto a su compañero.

La puerta que unía la cocina de la sala principal se abrió. —¡¿Qué sucedió aquí? —hablo una preocupada voz femenina aunque algo familiar para los presentes.

—No hay de qué preocuparse… —tranquilizo el peli azul aun con la cabeza inclinada para abajo. Pero al abrir los ojos, se percato que aun se encontraba encima del peli crema, sentado a horcajadas. —¡Wahh! ¡Goenji, lo lamento! —Espantado, se levanto de su _cómodo _asiento.

—No pasa nada… Aunque debo admitir, eres más pesada de lo que pareces, princesa —comento el peli crema divertida sacando a lengua. El peli azul se sonrojo de la vergüenza ante la acción del peli crema.

—¿N-No les paso nada? —hablo nerviosa de nuevo la voz femenina desconocida.

—Si no hay… —El peli azul levanto la mirada para mirar a su acompañante. Se encontró con una muchacha de su edad, unos hermosos ojos azules (increíblemente familiares), y unos hermosos cabellos dorados. La muchacha traía la vestimenta de maid. Pero por mucho que le pareciera familiar no podía recordar su rostro.— ¿Y tú eres…?

— Mala copia de Candy, al fin mostraste tu otra cara. — menciono el peli crema mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa a la _chica_. _Esta_ bajo la mirada por la vergüenza, chasqueando con la boca. A continuación, el peli azul miraba muy confundido frente a la extraña situación, mientras tanto Goenji soltaba una risita.

El peli azul, sin comprender, proceso lo sucedido. "_Mala copia de Candy era…"_. Cuando por fin consiguió su respuesta. Parecía que su cerebro diera un estallido. Ahora su cabeza se hizo un lio, un caos.

—¿EHHH? Eso quiere decir… que tu… tu eres… —balbuceo un montón de cosas incomprensibles, mientras señalaba tambaleante a _la_ oji azul. Al parecer, el peli azul fue el más afectado por esta noticia.

De nuevo, la puerta se abrió. —Escuche un grito, ¿Qué pa…? —Satsuki miro expectante la extraña situación. Poso su mano sobre su mejilla y ladeo la cabeza—. Vaya, vaya… Esto sí es malo.

Por otro lado, _la_ rubia los colores se le subieron a la cabeza. Era muy humillante. No soporto la vergüenza y se retiro a pasos rápidos del local. El peli azul continuaba boquiabierto por la situación, hasta que escucho el suspiro del peli crema y la gerente al unisonó.

—Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme… ¿Quién diablos era es chica? —pregunto calmadamente mirando a los dos no-sorprendidos presentes.

—Aoi —respondieron al unisonó.

"_Lo suponía" _pensó el peli azul.

—¿Soy el único sorprendido o qué? —pregunto embozando una sonrisa irónica.

—Así es —respondieron los dos asintiendo.

"_Y el raro soy yo" _pensó mirando a los presentes.

—Pero Kaze-chan, ¿No estaría ausente hoy también? — pregunto la peli azul.

El peli azul pensó en su respuesta, y no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa. El peli crema había estado a su cuidado, gracias a la información de Kido -que no fue nada fácil de obtener-, este también había faltado a la escuela, evidentemente para cuidarlo. Aunque tiene borrosas imágenes del día anterior, había algo que estaba claro: Goenji era un gran amigo.

—Si no hubieras sido por Goenji, no estaría aquí, todo es gracias a él —El peli azul le brindo una tierna sonrisa con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

La sangre del peli crema subió hasta sus mejillas, en sus ojos, el peli azul era sumamente adorable. Seguro que si no estuviera presente la gerente y se encontrar en otra situación, esté ya estaría reviviendo lo ocurrido ayer.

— Y-Yo… bueno… no hay… — Empezó a balbucear con nerviosismo cosas incomprensibles, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

En otro universo, la gerente era espectadora del encantador escenario que tenia presente. Parecían una joven pareja de enamorados que acababan de encontrarse. La gerente esta cohibida por tal situación, hasta el punto que comenzó a tener uno de sus ataques _ "moes"_ en los que tiraba flores por todos lados. Como toda _fujoshi _se imaginó a los presentes un una escena comprometedora al estilo manga yaoi.

La _parejita_ salió de su nube de enamorados, cuando miraron a la gerente tirada en el suelo apunto… no, teniendo un derrame nasal. La ayudaron a incorporarse del suelo y ella susurraba unos "gracias" mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo.

En ese momento un pensamiento pasó por la mente del peli azul.

"_Shinobu"_

No estaba completamente aclarado el tema de Shinobu. Había salido del local huyendo hacia quien-sabe-donde sin explicación alguna. Eso lo tenía preocupado, por poco que sea el tiempo en que se conocían, el peli azul le había agarrado un poco de cariño.

Dubitativo, abrió la boca para hablar. — Satsuki-san, sobre Shinobu-kun… — el aplauso de la gerente interrumpió al peli azul.

—¡Bien, es hora de trabajar! —Canturreo la gerente, esquivando a las preguntas del peli azul—. Goenji-kun, comienza preparando un _omelet _de huevo. Kaze-chan, cámbiate ya, tenemos mucha clientela hoy —aviso saliendo de la habitación dejando al peli azul con las palabras en la boca.

Goenji apoyo su mano en el hombro del peli azul, esté se giro. —Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso —Goenji le dedico una sonrisa torcida.

El peli azul miro al delantero curioso. Desde ayer, no le había dirigido la palabra y eso lo estaba preocupando. Internamente se emociono, sea lo que sea lo que le haya hecho el peli azul para "enojar" al peli crema, ya se había solucionado.

Sin embargo, el peli azul seguía mirando fijamente al peli crema, no podía descifrar _que _había echo, por mucho que fuera perdonado, eso no le quitaba la curiosidad

Por otra parte, la mirada no paso desapercibida del peli crema, y a esté esquivaba este acto, por miedo a que el peli azul notara su nerviosismo, pero el tambalear de su cuerpo no lo ayudaba mucho. No se trataba de incomodidad, la causa de su nerviosismo era por tener presente la imagen del peli azul a escaso centímetros de su rostro. A no ser por su auto control, ya le habría clavado un beso a esté.

El peli azul se acercaba mas hasta el rostro del peli crema, parecía que la examinaba a está. Pero para el otro, parecía todo lo contrario, como si lo estuviera tentando a un acto inapropiado. El delantero no lo soporto más, y decidió separarse de una manera muy _discreta_.

Rio frenéticamente de manera exagerada. —¡Mira la hora! ¡Sera mejor que ya vaya a cocinar! —Fue deprisa hasta su posición en la cocina.

—¿Qué diablos le sucede? —Se pregunto para sí mismo, caminando hacia los vestidores.

Lo que nadie se percato fue que la puerta trasera continuo abierta. Dejando ver una misteriosa sombra que seguía con la mirada al peli azul.

—Kazemaru Ichirouta… ¿Qué haces aquí? —musito el desconocido.

…

_**10:30 p.m.**_

El resto del día, cada diez minutos, el peli azul miraba de reojo la hora. Su turno ya estaba por terminar. Pero todo el día, en su cabeza seguía la preocupación por el sobrino de la gerente. Esté no había dejado señal alguna, si quiera una llamada o algún resto de vida.

El peli azul estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras cambiaba su uniforme de _maid_ por su uniforme escolar (el que traía puesto cuando llego). Tenía la idea de regresar a casa con el peli crema, se estaba preocupando mucho por el azabache, y aquello en realidad era el deber de su tía.

—De prisa, Goenji. Te estoy esperando —Apuro observando como el peli crema continuaba cocinando.

El peli crema vacilo. — Kazemaru… adelántate tú, yo ayudare a cerrar y regresare por mi cuenta. ¿Anis podría pasar la noche en tu casa? —pregunto continuando con su labor.

—O… tú luego podrías pasar la noche en mí casa —Embozo una sonrisa inocente—. Mañana es feriado así que no habrá problema ¿verdad? No aceptare un _"_no_"_ por respuesta.

La proposición del peli azul sorprendió al delantero. Abrió la boca para negarse, pero las palabras no salían. Era sometido a la atenta mirada del peli azul, en ellos se reflejaba un brillo de esperanza, aquellos ojos eran "el talón de Aquiles" de el delantero.

—Es… —Vacilo— Esta bien, solo por esta ocasión —aparto la mirada.

—Entonces, ¡nos vemos en casa! —sentencio alzando la meno como gesto de despedida mientras salía por la puerta.

Goenji mantuvo su mirada en la puerta, a pesar de que esta ya había sido abandonada. Paso su mano, por su frente. Estaba hastiado de esta situación.

—¿"Casa", eh? —sonrió con ironía. El peli azul no era consciente de que sus inocentes palabras le afectaban. No, estaba equivocado: Todas sus acciones, lo afectaban. Y mucho.

—Eh~ Suena como una pareja de casados —El peli crema se giro para descubrir de donde venia aquella voz. La sonrisa picara de la gerente produjo que un color carmín invadiera las mejillas del peli crema. —¿Ya dieron ese gran paso?

El peli crema bajo la mirada, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para alzar la mirada.

—Nunca pensé que le mentirías a Kaze-chan, por mucho que fuera la persona que te gusta —menciono levantando unas cajas —. Siendo así, ha de ser por algo muy grave ¿cierto, no?

Bingo.

—¿Tan obvio soy? —sonrió indiferente.

—No preguntare de que se trata, dejare que lo arreglen ustedes mismos —Elevo los brazos para acomodar la caja en la última estantería pero estaba fuera del alcance de sus cortos brazos. Al percatarse de eso, el peli crema corrió a su auxilio—. Gracias

Soltó una risita. —Parece que afortunadamente no fue un desperdicio que me quedara —La azabache se unió a sus risas—. Sin embargo, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

La azabache meneo la cabeza, con curiosidad.

—Es sobre Shinobu.

…

El viento de la noche era fresco y suave, balanceaba los cabellos azules del oji ámbar de un lado al otro. Caminar por las calles de noche era tranquilizante. Todo el estrés acumulado, se desvanecía. Era la mejor medicina luego de un día de arduo trabajo.

No quería tomar el metro, decidió tomar el camino largo, a causa del buen clima que se presentaba. Viendo el hermoso paisaje del parque, se le antojo un pequeño paseo. Nadie lo estaría esperando en casa, así que no había problema alguno.

Una idea le paso por la cabeza del peli azul como un rayo. Una forma de agradecerle todo al peli crema, además de, una forma de disculparse de lo que sea que haya hecho: Una cena hecha a mano. Su especialidad nunca fue la cocina, la última vez que toco una sartén la casa casi se incendiaba. Pero su mala cocina no son nada comparados con todos les esfuerzos que hizo el peli crema por él.

Su decisión estaba tomada. Apresuro el paso por los caminos en el parque para encontrar la salida. Era un lugar grande, con muchos árboles, y los faroles de luz adornaban cada esquina. Por la oscuridad era complicado identificar como podía salir del lugar. Estaba algo descuidado y abandonado, por esa razón nadie se había tomado la molestia de poner un mapa o algo.

Luego de unas tantas vueltas, se sentó en una banca y echo un largo suspiro.

Estaba completamente…

—… perdido —bajo la cabeza en señal de resignación.

El viento aumento, dejo de ser fresco a enfriarse aun más. Se abrazo a sí mismo para evitar congelarse en un leve intento de obtener un reconfortante calor. Los arboles comenzaron a balancearse produciendo un escalofriante sonido. El farol parpadeaba. Le resulta familiar este escenario, como el de la película de terror que vieron en la escuela la semana pasada.

En esta parte, el asesino deambulaba por los bosques. Vio a la chica sentada en una banca y se acerco a pasos silenciosos. Luego, a espaldas de ella, tocaba su hombro y a continuación apuñalaba el corazón de la chica, causándole la muerte inmediata.

Pero eso solo era una tonta película que había hecho chillar al portero. Algo así, nunca pasaría en la vida real.

En aquel instante, los pensamientos del peli azul fueron interrumpidos por un crujido que provenía del oscuro bosque. No identifico de qué dirección provenía, pero por precaución se incorporo de la banca y miro a ambos lados.

—¿Quién anda ahí?— pregunto hablándole al aire.

No hubo respuesta.

Inesperadamente, el farol de luz se apago, oscureciendo todo, y alterando al peli azul.

Ya no le resultaba seguro estar en el parque a altas horas de la noche. Saco su teléfono y decidió continuar su trayecto.

Sintió un peso sobre su hombro. Giro levemente la cabeza y contemplo una gran mano apretando su hombro. Abrió la boca casi temblando. El miedo recorría por su sangre.

Trago saliva y apunto al extraño con su celular.

La luz no era muy potente, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfocar al extraño, quien abrió la boca y con sus aterradores ojos negros, pronuncio. —Tu…

La boca del peli azul se abrió completamente espantado y tartamudeando dijo:— ¡GY-GY-GYAAA! —Grito a los cuatro vientos y socorrió a velocidad de la luz, no sin antes estampar un codazo en la cara del _asesino._

No se detuvo ni siquiera a percatarse del estado del extraño. Corrió con alma y corazón, como nunca antes había corrido. Sus ojos estaban empapados de lagrimas y mantenía cerrados, sin mirar la dirección a la que se dirigía, y con la mayor suerte del mundo, se salvo de toparse con un árbol.

Pero la suerte no duro mucho. Estaba tan asustado que no se percato del impacto que recibió por culpa del árbol.

Se desplomo en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. El golpe se concentro en su frente, lugar donde se frotaba para evitar más dolor. Escucho unos crujidos provenientes de los arbustos por detrás suyo. Se altero aun más.

Una luz cubrió su espalda, se giro para verla pero solo logro que se obligara a sí mismo a ocultar sus ojos con ambos brazos. —¡Por favor no me mates! —Suplico lloriqueando. —¡No tengo cara para ser la víctima de una película de terror! ¡Tengo mucho que vivir, quería terminar la escuela con honores sin ser expulsado, ver a mi hermano y a mi padre de nuevo, conseguirme una buena novia y esposa, una buena familia con Sorata! Pero más que nada yo quería…

—¿De qué diablos hablas…? —pregunto una voz familiar.

—¿Eh?—abrió los ojos lagrimosos y miro a la persona con la que se había topado. — ¡Shinobu-kun!—La defensa se incorporo del suelo y se sacudió el polvo que traía. Se acerco al azabache que lo miraba detenidamente. — ¿Su-Sucede algo?

—¿Te…Te conozco de algún lado? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

El oji ámbar no comprendió hasta que miro su vestimenta. Traía puesto el uniforme de su escuela con el que el azabache lo habia visto la ultima vez, no el uniforme con el que únicamente lo había visto el azabache anteriormente.

—Ah… eso... bueno… — tartamudeaba buscando una escusa creíble.

—Espera…tu eres… —el azabache levanto el dedo índice temblando por el miedo mientras retrocedía a pasos torpes hasta tropezar y caer al suelo, en su rostro se reflejaba el espanto de ver al oji ámbar.

—Shi-Shinobu-kun… puedo explicarlo…yo soy… —cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta del azabache

— ¡EL QUE ME DESCUBRIO EN EL CAFÉ! ¡EL AMIGO DE GOENJI! —Grito.

El peli azul cayó de espaldas, la ingenuidad de la gente era increíble, casi le recordaba a Endo.

—¿Por qué no me acompañas a casa y conversamos? — sugirió el oji ámbar.

…

El moreno trato de reprimir un estornudo, pero fue en vano. —¡Achu! —Soltó buscando un pañuelo en alguna parte de su habitación—. Creo que estarán pensando en mi —Rio un poco para luego continuar con su placido sueño.

…

—Shinobu-kun tuvo una mala infancia. —Relato la gerente.— Su madre lo abandono a una corta edad, mi hermano tuvo que hacerse cargo de el por sí solo, siendo un hombre de negocios tan ocupado, lo dejaba solo en casa.

— Eso puedo entenderlo, pero eso no explica el fetiche que el tiene.

Rio un poco. —Eso se debe a que al ser pequeño, las vecinas de su vecindario, por su adorable apariencia, lo usaban como "muñeca". Culpable —Embozo una sonrisa infantil. "_Asi que tu eres la culpable de todo esto" _pensó el peli crema—. Lamentablemente, al estar en la secundaria, mi hermano se entero de esto y lo echo de casa.

—¿Por esa razón él se fue de la secundaria?—pregunto recibiendo un "Ah" por parte de la gerente.

Pobre chico, dijo mentalmente compadeciendo al sobrino de la gerente. Siempre pensó que el origen de cambio de escuela era a causa de que habían transferido a su padre a otra ciudad. Nunca se le ocurriría que su padre lo había echado de casa. SI él fuera su padre y tuviera al azabache como hijo, no reaccionar de tal manera.

No era culpa del azabache haber tenido que pasar por ese tipo de infancia tan dura. Se imagino al pobre chico, rodeado de niñas alrededor del pequeño, y el azabache con 6 añitos, con dos coletas en la cabeza lloriqueando por su _mami_.

Suspiro. Todos estos años se burlo de él, sin saber el origen de ello. Tenía culpa dentro de sí, no debió tratar así a alguien como él azabache. Debía disculparse, eso era lo correcto.

Tomo su chaqueta y abrió la puerta. —Voy saliendo, gerente.

…

Caminaban por las calles oscuras a paso lento, dirigiéndose a la casa del peli azul.

—Así que… eres primo de Kazeki-san —Inquirió no muy convencido el azabache.

—Es correcto, mi prima no pudo venir y acompañe a Goenji —sonrió forzadamente, era el peor mentiroso en la faz de la tierra, pero por suerte su historias eran creíbles.

—Vaya que se parecen. —Comento, acercando su rostro para examinarlo detenidamente. —Deberías cortar tu cabello, podrías ser fácilmente confundido con ella. —"_Si solo supieras"_ pensó con ironía.

—Ya entiendo el porqué Goenji te decía "Mala copia de Candy"— comento mas para sí mismo, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, para luego percatarse de lo que había dicho.

—¿Eh? —Parpadeo sin comprender el azabache—. ¿Tu como sabes eso?

—Goenji me comento algo sobre eso —Mas mentiras, se dijo así mismo mentalmente—. Pero sigo preguntándome, porque te lamentas tanto, es normal que a alguien le guste… travestirse —aconsejo algo incomodo, era el más indicado para decir eso.

—La verdad siempre me ha gustado eso desde niño, siendo sincero la causa de que me disgustara tanto aquello es…—dudo bajando la cabeza mientras detenía el paso.

—¿Tu padre? —agregó.

—En la escuela, Goenji y otro chico se enteraron de mi secreto. Goenji dijo que mantendría su boca cerrada, y cumplió su palabra, pero el otro chico…—cerro los puños reteniendo sus lagrimas, deteniendo el paso —No cumplió con su palabra, el rumor se extendió, hasta llegar a los oídos de mi padre. Desde entonces, el me echo de casa por ser una "vergüenza" para la familia. Satsuki-san se ha encargado de mi.

El peli azul estaba estupefacto, no le entraba en la cabeza que el haya sido tratado de aquel forma. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo cubrió con sus brazos en un tierno abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabeza delicadamente como si se pudiera quebrar.

—Escucha, se que nos conocemos solo hace unos días… —con dificultad, el azabache levanto la cabeza, con lagrimas en los ojos ladee un poco la cabeza y susurro "¿Hace unos días?", a lo que el peli azul se auto corrigió:— quiero decir, aunque solo nos conocemos desde hoy, yo entenderé si no quieres volver a casa, puede pasar la noche en la mía.

—En…—titubeo bajando la cabeza—… ¿En verdad puedo?—a pesar de que tenía los ojos rojos, tenían un brillito de ilusión reflejado en ellos, causándole algo de ternura al oji ámbar.

El peli azul asintió y prosiguieron con su camino a casa.

…

El peli crema ya llevaba 10 minutos frente a la casa del peli azul.

Se dio un par de vueltas a la cuadra. _Entrar o no entrar, he ahí el dilema_ se dijo para sí mismo. Sabia donde estaba la llave extra, conocía la casa perfectamente, casi como si fuera suya. Pero no se atrevía siquiera a abrir la puerta. Por mucho que el frio inundara sus brazos, se rehusaba a entrar.

En su mente solo pensaba como se encontraría el peli azul. Tal vez dormido en la cocina esperando a que llegara y luego el tendría que llevarlo en brazos como una princesa hasta la cama. Quizás duchándose y el entraría diciendo un "No creí que te estarías duchando " a lo que –imaginariamente- el peli azul respondería si no le querría hacer compañía.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos _pervertidos_ pensamientos, un poco mas y no sería consiente del liquido rojo que saliera por su nariz.

Tragó saliva y abrió lentamente la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido.

—Es…—su garganta estaba seca, las palabras no salían—…Estoy en casa—Instantáneamente se ruborizo por el atrevido acto de "marido y mujer".

Espero como respuesta un "Bienvenido", pero solo soplo el silencio. Ni un mínimo ruido proveniente de pisadas humanas o gatunas. Como un desierto desolado.

Entro a la casa sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, buscando el rastro de cierto peli azul. Llamo por su nombre un par de veces, mientras recorría la casa entera. Los gatos dormían plácidamente al lado de la cama del oji ámbar.

Se agacho para admirar y acariciar a los pequeños felinos que tenía delante de él. —Habrán tenido un día atareado —pensó soltando una risita.

—…—Escucho un diminuto sonido de voces entrando a la casa.

Apresuro el paso, y a toda prisa, bajo las escaleras sin precauciones de tropezarse. Acto que cometió antes de rodar escalera abajo. Su cuerpo se pego al suelo como magnetismo, y como lagartija, hizo el esfuerzo de levantar su cuerpo adolorido.

—Kazemaru, bienvenido de vue…—levanto la cabeza, percatándose de que no era su amado peli azul, sino su molesto compañero azabache.

—Goenji…—susurro con el ceño fruncido extrañado—¿Estas besando el suelo o qué? —pateó levemente la cabeza del peli crema

"¡Este maldito mocoso…!" maldijo mentalmente apretando los puños, conteniendo las ganas de levantarse y lanzarle una golpiza con la fuerza que se le concedió.

Se incorporo del suelo, se sacudió el polvo que llevaba sobre sus piernas y con una sonrisa muy bien fingida, mientras levantaba su puño, dijo:— Shinobu, tu…

—Shinobu, lo siento, olvide que…— al lado del hombro del azabache, se asomo la cabeza del oji ámbar, al que su sonrisa se desvaneció al notar la presencia del peli crema — Oh, vaya, creo que ya no hay nada que explicar.

—Kazemaru…— llamo el peli crema bajando la cabeza, mirando al suelo— ¿Por qué no pasamos y me explicas que sucede? —Sugirió con una alegre sonrisa que escondía por detrás una peligrosa aura asesina.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Les gusto? A mi no : No es broma, siento que no me salio muy bien. Muy cortiño._**

**_Well, esperemos que la inspiracion sea mejor... Y que me venga de formas no-dolorosas esta vez ¬¬_**

**_Ñañ No she que decir, les seguire dando falsas esperanzas diciendo "Tratare de tener el capitulo lo antes posible" Pero tanto ustedes como yo sabemos que eso es tan falso como el cabello rubio de KAGELLAMA! Xddd Tratare -si la escuela, amigos, boyfriend me dejan de torturar- la conti estara mas pronto de lo que pueden esperar. But, no soy responsable por si les sale barba blanca y se vuelven mas viejo que el entrenador Hibiki lol_**

**_Ultima cosilla que agregar, me decidi a abrirme a la gente, well... ¡les dare mi facebook! Asi podremos hablar y hablar mal de la gente que no nos agrada wuajajajaja XDDD Aqui eshta: _****_.?id=100003702935831_**

**_Si no funciona el link, pasen por my perfil. _**

**_¡Hasta la proxima! Jueguen limpio, no tomen drogas, si hablan mal de ustedes lanzenles un "Fire Tornado", digan si a la bondand y la amistad, amor y paz ¡Amen~!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Review? *-* XDDD<em>**


End file.
